Au fil de la saison 7
by juu-densi
Summary: Comme pour la saison 6, une série d'os portant sur tout les épisodes de cette nouvelle saison. Majoritairement densi, il y'en aura quand même pour tout les gouts.
1. Episode 1

Et voilà je reprend les habitudes de la saison 6. Un os après chaque épisode ^^Donc comme l'autre fois ça peut porter sur n'importe qu'elle personnage/duo etc et c'est soit ue suite à l'épisode, soit un moment manquant, soit les pensée d'un personnage ou alors juste une scène qui m'inspire^^

Bref pour ce premier épisode, j'ai était inspiré par la scène du "je t'aime" à la plage et également de la scène coupé du 6X24 ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **7X01**

\- Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ces paroles maintenant dites aussi simplement, n'avaient pas toujours étaient dites ainsi. En effet la première fois qu'ils les avaient prononcées, ça avait été un grand moment pour leur relation.

 _Flash back_

\- Parce que je t'aime…Je t'apprécie (Je ne sais pas comment traduire ça)

 _Fin du flash back_

Cette phrase que Kensi avait dite sans vraiment réfléchir avait rempli Deeks de joie, même si elle c'était reprise elle avait dit LE mot, c'était la première fois que l'un d'un le prononcé réellement ainsi.

Il n'en avait pas vraiment reparlé immédiatement après, mais quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une simple soirée où ils regardaient un film.

 _Flash back_

Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Alors que le film prenait fin, le lieutenant de police pris la parole.

\- J'adore ce film.

\- Oui moi aussi, c'était le film préféré de mon père. Confia la jeune femme

Deeks sourit à sa petite amie, il aimait quand celle ci lui parlait de se père. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il se rappela de la dernière fois dont elle lui en avait parlé, il se souvenait surtout de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Le ramena à la réalité Kensi.

\- J'aime bien quand tu me parles de ton père, et je me suis souvenu de la dernière fois où tu m'en avais parlé. Lui répondit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme, se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait dit, et elle sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues. Bien sûr qu'elle le pensait, oui elle l'aimait, mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme la regarda en souriant, elle s'en souvenait aussi. Il n'en avait pas reparlé, car il avait sentit la jeune femme mal à l'aise avec ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, mais aussi par ce que lui aussi ne se sentait pas prêt à lui dire. Mais à ce moment précis, alors que leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, il ne s'était jamais aussi sentit aussi sur de lui. Il vint alors embrassé la belle brune avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit il dans un murmure après avoir brisé le baiser.

Kensi le regarda alors avec insistance, son cerveau tournant à vive allure, mais après un long silence, un sourire s'étira peu à eu sur son visage, elle s'approcha alors doucement du surfer.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit elle sur le même ton

 _Fin du flash back._

\- Party Marty. Déclara alors Kensi avant de pousser, son petit ami, avec force dans le sable.

Le jeune homme regarda alors la jeune femme s'éloigner sur la plage avec un sourire. Oui maintenant ils avaient placés les mots sur leur relation, mais malgré ça certaine chose ne changer pas.

* * *

Et voilà :) Désolé si c'est court :/ et pas terrible..

Dites moi si ça vous à quand même plu :)

Et à bientôt

Juu'


	2. Episode 2

**J'ai adoré cet épisode! Il m'a clairement inspiré! D' où les 3 OS qui vont suivre!Et encore j'avais des idées pour 4 ou 5, mais j'ai fait un choix ^^**

 **En quelques phrases mon ressentit:**

 **Talia le retour! Et franchement je comprends pas trop son but... Elle cherche à faire quoi? Elle m'a un peu (beaucoup) agacé. Mais j'ai touvé que Kensi était plus tôt resté calme x)**  
 **En parlant d'elle son tire su le sniper ! Parfait, un peu plus et c'est elle qui se prenait une balle :O**  
 **Ensuite Sam et Callen m'ont bien fait rire chez Citadel !**  
 **La discussion Sam/ Kensi: perfect (une de mes scène préféré *_*)**  
 **Par contre j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur l'histoire de revenge dont parlait la fille de Citadel à propos de Deeks (probablement en rapport avec l'IA..)**  
 **Enfin la scène final: j'adore Kensi trop pris au dépourvu, la pauvre XD Par contre je suis un peu déçue, j'auarais aimé en savoir plus sur mama Deeks :/**  
 **Bref en tout cas cet épisode était géniale!**

 **Je vous laisse avec les OS, Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X02**

 ** _Alors le premier, moment Densi, où Kensi revient sur ce qui c'est passé avec Talia entre autre. Une fin alternative de l'épisode en gros. Je ne vais pas tenir compte de la rencontre avec la mère de Deeks, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi Deeks a caché la présence de sa mère... (J'ai l'impression qu'il lui ment pas mal, qu'il lui cache clairement des choses…) J'ai préféré ne pas en tenir compte pour que ça soit plus simple à écrire ^^'_**

Talia finit par partir, permettant ainsi à Kensi de rejoindre Deeks, la jeune femme ne disait rien et le surfer pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le dernier échange avec Talia.

Deeks sentant sa petite amie tendue préféra éviter de plaisanter et proposa à la jeune femme de rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à l'appartement de Kensi. À peine rentrée, cette dernière se dirigea vers sa salle de bains pour se changer, une fois seul le blond se passa une main sur le visage, ils avaient besoin de parler. Il s'assit alors sur le canapé attendant le retour de sa petite amie. Kensi dans la salle de bains appuya sa tête contre la porte en fermant les yeux, elle savait que sa réaction était exagérée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse et énervé face aux événements de la journée. Elle prit le temps de se changer avant de retourner retrouver Deeks au salon, il était assis, mais se redressa à peine, fut-elle sortie, ils échangèrent un rapide regard et sans avoir besoin de ne parler, ils s'assirent face à face sur le canapé afin de discuter.

\- Kens'. Commença Deeks

\- Je sais, ma réaction était stupide…Mais… Commença la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre.

\- Mais quoi ? L'encouragea le jeune homme.

\- Mais je ne peux pas supporter la façon dont elle te drague, sa façon d'être avec toi…

\- Tu sais pourtant qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Oui, mais toi tu l'intéresses et c'est une jolie fille, et tu aimes bien ça les jolies filles, y' a qu'à voir toutes ces filles qui t'accostent sur la plage, "party Marty".

Deeks réalisa alors que Talia n'était pas le seul problème.

\- Kens'… Tu sais très bien que ces filles ne représentent rien, oui à u moment j'aimais le fait d'être remarqué par toutes ces filles, oui j'aimé passé du temps avec, être "party Marty", mais c'était avant. Il n'y a que toi maintenant. Je t'aime Kensi et ce n'est pas près de changer.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse, d'avoir peur. Avoua t-elle à voix basse.

\- Peur de quoi ? Demanda t-il surprit.

\- Que tu réalises que tu mérites mieux que moi, que tu me laisses toi aussi, et que tu finisses par me détester…

\- Oh Kens'. Répondit le surfer, sentant son cœur se serrer face à cette révélation. Jamais je ne te quitterais de mon plein grès ! Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi, loin de là ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses à des choses comme ça ! Tu es une des meilleures choses qui me soi arrivé. Il termina sa phrase en murmurant, attirant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre quelque instant, cette discussion avait fait du bien à Kensi. Même si celle avec Sam l'avait aidé à relativiser après avoir était écarté de la couverture de couple, les dernières actions de Talia l'avaient de nouveau faite douter, mais Deeks avait su trouver les bons mots. Malgré tout autre chose tracassé la jeune femme mais elle ne savait comment aborder le sujet. Son petit remarqua toute fois qu'autre chose tourmenté sa belle.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose dans ton esprit.

Kensi se redressa et étudia le visage de Deeks, le regard azur du jeune homme était plongé dans le sien. Elle ne savait comment abordé le sujet de l'affaire interne, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait il se défilé, ou resté très évasif.

\- Pourquoi ? Commença t-elle.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me caches des choses. Elle vit que le lieutenant allait parler alors elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer sa phrase. Et ne me dit pas que tu sais pas de quoi je parle ! Je vois bien que cette histoire d'affaire interne te tracasse, que tu en sais plus que tu ne veux me le dire. Alors je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me mens... Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Tu sais pourtant que je ne te jugerais pas, quoique tu ais put faire. Dit-elle faisant référence aux révélation faite par Rathburn (NDA : c'est bien elle la fille de Citadel ?)

\- Je… Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas, mais je te promets que quand je serais prêt et que tout cela sera moins confus je t'en parlerais.

Kensi fixa longuement son petit ami, avant d'accepter dans un hochement de tête. Même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui cachait des choses, même si cela l'énervé elle respecté son choix car elle l'aimé et qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette affaire ne gâche leur relation, profiter plus, en faire moins.

 **Fin**

 **NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

 _ **Le second, très bref, une suite à celui d'avant. Discussion Talia/Deeks ce coup ci.**_

Deeks attendait devant un stand ambulant de café, il avait rendez vous, avec Talia. Il devait lui parer de quelque chose d'important.

La jeune femme arriva vers lui, habillé d'un jean et d'un haut comme à son habitude, moulant. Elle lui fit un large sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec exagération.

\- Hey partenaire ! Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir? Dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Il faut que l'on parle. Répondit-il simplement.

\- J'avais compris cela, des problèmes avec ta princesse ?

\- Ne l'appelles pas comme ça ! Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

\- Ca va, je plaisante.

\- Et bien ça ne nous amuse pas ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça !

\- Arrêter quoi ? Feint-elle.

\- Tu sais très bien ! Ce petit jeu ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, pourquoi tu veux provoquer Kensi, mais il faut que tu te mettes en tête, je suis avec Kensi, et je l'aime et ça n'est pas près de changer !

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour votre relation si elle ne te fait pas confiance comme ça.

\- Notre relation va très bien ! Merci de t'en inquiéter, mais c'est en toi qu'elle n'a pas confiance ! Donc, je te demanderai à l'avenir que si l'on retravaille ensemble de t'en tenir à une relation uniquement professionnelle !

Sur ces paroles le surfer tourna les talons s'apprêtant à partir, mais Talia l'interpella.

\- Oh Marty ! Tu sais me trouver si tu changes d'avis !

\- Au revoir Talia Rajouta t-il simplement avant de partir.

La jeune femme le regarda partir en faisant la moue, elle n'avait pas pour habitude que les hommes lui résistent comme ça, mais elle soupira, elle devait se faire une raison, et puis au fond, elle aimait bien Kensi.

 **Fin**

 **NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

 **E _t enfin le troisième, cette fois c'est une suite de l'épisode, et c'est une petite scène Mama Deeks /Kensi_**

\- Vous cuisinez ?

\- Non !

\- Vous aimeriez apprendre ?

\- Non !

\- Je l'aime bien.

\- je l'aime bien aussi.

Kensi eut un soupire de soulagement, le premier contact avec la mère de son petit ami, c'était bien passé. Mais la soirée n'était pas finit, et la jeune femme craignait que la mère de Deeks ne l'aime pas. Elle n'était pas très douée dans les relations familiales, et le fait de rencontre la femme à l'improviste la déstabilisait. Et surtout elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit ami ne lui avait pas averti de la présence de sa mère plus tôt ? Et surtout pourquoi il l'avait amené comme ça sans la prévenir auparavant, histoire qu'elle se prépare mentalement à cette rencontre.

Kensi aida Catherine (NDA : premier nom auquel j'ai pensé), la mère de Deeks, à faire la vaisselle pendant que Deeks rangeait le salon. Les deux femmes avaient beaucoup discuté pendant le repas, ainsi Kensi s'était bien détendu.

\- Mon fils ne vous avez pas averti de ma présence pas vraie ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas. Mon fils n'est pas toujours doué pour communiquer. Mais il vous aime. Lui confia Catherine

\- Je l'aime aussi. Répondit simplement Kensi, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer Kensi, vous êtes une personne bien ! Mon fils à de la chance de vous avoir.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle était touchée par ses paroles, elle s'empressât de remercier sa belle mère, et de lui retourner les compliments. Elle était vraiment ravie d'avoir rencontré cette femme, qui était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Finalement elle n'en voulait plus vraiment à Deeks pour cette soirée improvisée.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Donc voilà!**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **Merci pour tous le retour, ceux qui me suive, suive l'histoire ou la mette en favoris *_***

 **J'ai essayé de faire attention en me relisant pour corriger au maximum les fautes mais excusez moi s'il en reste :/**

 **Sinon ce qui est mis entre parenthèse (NDA) c'est mes réflexions personnelles, des petit messages pour vous ^^"**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Juu"**


	3. Episode 3

**Salut salut avant tout réponse à :**

 **Austin83:Merci :) haha oui ^^" si elle revient j'espère qu'elle refera pas ce même petit jeu par ce que ça serai lourd à la fin..Encore merci de ta review ^^**

 **Sinon concernant l'épisode: un bon épisode, pas un des meilleurs mais je peut pas dire que c'était pas bien ^^J'ai bien aimé les petites scènes densi avec Catalina X)**

 **Pour cette fois, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration :/ Donc juste une petite scène Neric (pour changer ^^) racontant leur soirée "jeux de société"**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X03**

Eric eu un sourire à l'évocation de leurs soirées jeu de société. Ils faisait souvent des soirée tous les deux, mais en général ils regardaient des films ou jouaient à des jeux vidéos ou geekaient tout simplement. Mais un soir il y'a près d'un an, une coupure de courant avait modifié leurs habitudes.

 _Flash-Back_

\- Alors ?

\- Non rien à faire ! Le courant ne semble pas vouloir revenir. Soupira le jeune homme à lunette en refermant le conteur électrique.

Son amie une petite rousse fit la moue en s'asseyant sur le canapé, c'était raté pour leur partie de jeux vidéos.

\- Du coup on fait quoi ? Questionna Eric qui vint s'assoir aux côtés de Nell.

\- Je ne sais pas, sans électricité on ne peut pas faire grand chose.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard déçu. Après quelques minutes de long silence Nell se releva, déclarant qu'elle allait rentrer. Eric ne voulant pas la voir partir se mit à réfléchir à vive allure afin de trouver une idée.

\- Attend ! S'écria t-il soudainement.

\- Oui quoi? S'arrête la jeune analyse.

\- Et si on faisait un jeu de société ? Proposa le geek.

\- Pourquoi pas. Accepta Nell contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec son ami.

Le jeune se dirigea alors, armé de sa lampe de poche, dans sa chambre. Pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de jeux de sociétés. En bon gentleman il laissa Nell choisir le premier jeu. Cette dernière opta pour le trivial poursuite au plus grand malheur d'Eric qui savait qu'il allait se faire laminer.

La partie se termina sans grande surprise par un KO d'Eric.

\- Fait pas cette tête tu t'es bien battu. Le rassura la jeune femme.

\- Mouai. Grommela le blond à lunettes.

\- Allé! Cette fois je te laisse choisir le jeu,

Eric opta alors pour un jeu de petits chevaux. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire son amie.

\- C'était mon jeu préféré quand j'étais petit! Se défendis le jeune homme .

Ils commencèrent alors leur partie dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Et sans s'en rendre compte ils enchaînèrent les parties, et les jeux jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

\- Oula il est déjà 2h du matin. S'exclame soudain Nell à la fin d'une partie mouvementée de Monopoly

\- Déjà? S'étonna Eric

\- Et oui c'est passé vite ! Mais je devrais rentrer. Répondit Nell en rangeant le jeu et en récupérant ces affaires. J'ai passé une super soirée. Sourit elle

\- Moi aussi ! Il faudra se refaire ça.

\- Avec plaisir wolfram

Sur ces paroles elle planta un baiser sur la joue du geeks avant de regagner sa voiture, le laissant planté à la porte un large sourire collé aux lèvres.

 _Fin du flash back_

C'est ainsi qu'une fois par mois, ils se firent une soirée jeux de sociétés, c'était devenue une tradition

Fin

* * *

Et voilà :)

C'est un peu cours, mais je suis pas encore très à l'aise avec le Neric ^^'

J'espère que ça vous aura plu!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis

A la semaine prochaine

Juu'


	4. Episode 4

**Réponse à:** **Mllejojom: Oh toi ici ?!** **Ravie de te voir :) Merci pour Avis de tonnes: D ca me fais plaisir ^^ Je suis du même avis concernant Talia / Mercedesse =) ' espere Que le Prochain de plaira aussi :) (On te revoit bientôt sur Sky ?)**

 **Austie 83: Merci de ta review :)**

Sinon concernant **l'épisode:** OMG * _ * * _ * je peut mourir en paix! This scène Densi * _ * Juste parfaite!

Bref je ai beaucoup aimé cet épisode! Comment bien fêter le150 ° épisode!  
Je ai beaucoup aimé le fait de avoir la fille et la femme de Chris  
Et au final commence à apprécier Granger de je  
je ai eu de la peine pour Eric, le pauvre coincé A l'OPS .. Franchement je ai trop envie Qu'on lui donne enfin Un peu d'importance!  
Sinon cette histoire de Taupe .. je me ça peut être ..  
Bref épisode = Génial!

Au finale je ai pas Été très Inspire: / Globalement l'épisode Était "si bien" que ya pas eu de scènes qui m'on laisser sur ma faim Au point de Vouloir continuer ^^ Du coup ça sera un petit échange Granger/Eric

* * *

 **7x04**

Granger se dirigea vers le centre des opérations, il devait récupérer un dossier avant d'entrer chez lui. Il pensait retrouver la salle vide, mais il fut surpris d' y trouver Éric.

\- Beal! Vous n'êtes pas encore rentré chez vous ?!

\- Heu non, je voulais régler des trucs avant de partir.

Le directeur adjoint hocha la tête avant de partir à la recherche du dossier. Dans le silence de la pièce, il sentait le regard du jeune homme dans son dos, mais préféra l'ignorer dans un premier temps.

De son côté Éric commença alors à ranger ses affaires, sans lâcher le directeur adjoint du regard. Il voulait lui parler, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il ouvrait et refermer la bouche sans trouver les mots. Alors qu'il répétait une nouvelle fois cette action, Granger lui fit face.

\- Cessez de faire le poisson et dites moi, une bonne fois ce que vous avez à dire Beal.

\- Heu. C'est que… Commença à bégayer le jeune homme, prit au dépourvu.

Le geek se reprit bien vite en voyant le regard noir de son supérieur.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas de moi sur le terrain ? Demanda-t-il subitement, prenant à son tour son patron au dépourvu.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous veuille pas.

\- C'est pourquoi alors ? Vous pensez que je ne serai pas capable de vous assister ? Que je ne serai pas capable d'aller sur le terrain.

\- Vous n'êtes pas formé pour ça, votre travail ne consiste pas en aller sur le terrain.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Répondit Éric avec une assurance dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Granger dévisagea le jeune homme, il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil libre.

\- Ecoutez Mr Beal, pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment vous vous débrouillerez sur le terrain, je ne sais pas si vous serez effectivement capable d'assurer comme vous dite. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré comme Mlle Jones m'accompagne, ce n'est pas en votre personne que je n'ai pas confiance, mais en votre formation. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez également vous former pour accompagner à l'occasion votre équipe. Mais ne pensez pas que je vous sous estime par ce que vous restez dans ce bureau, vous êtes très important dans cette équipe. Confia le directeur adjoint d'une voix tranquille, presque paternel.

\- Merci Mr. Réussis à dire Eric surpris par la gentillesse dont Granger venez de faire preuve.

\- De rien, rentrez chez vous à présent il se fait tard. Repris t-il d'une voix cette fois-ci plus autoritaire.

Eric n'ajouta rien, et s'empressa de récupérer ses affaires avant de partir, saluant au passage son supérieur.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voilà,

C'est court, mais j'avais peu d'inspiration :/

N'hesitez pas à me laisser vos impression :)

J'aissaie de poster le 7X05 avant la fin de semaine

Juu'


	5. Episode 5

Hey voilà pour ce 5ème épisode.

 **Avant tout réponse à : Austin83: Ahah oui pas de Densi ^^J'aime bien faire différent :) Merci ;) Et sinon pour Deeks je pense qu'il cache quelque chose mais pas que c'est la taupe.**

Petite disclaimer avant d'avoir vu l'épisode ! J'avoue avoir était surprise par des réactions de certains concernant l'épisode… Ok Kensi flirte Avec Dinozzo mais j'ai été surprise de voir de si vive réaction à son sujet (c'est une garce, Elle mérite pas Deeks et j'en passe) POURTANT personne ne dit rien quand c'est Deeks qui le fait, ou qu'il se retourne vers les jolies filles qu'il voit ^^ (Comment on l'a vu déjà plusieurs fois dans la saison). Pourtant c'est la un peut la même chose, pourquoi en faire autant qu'en c'est Kensi qui le fait. Enfin bref à chaque fois que fait Kensi un petit truc, elle est critique (insulte, etc.)

Après avoir vu m'épisode, effectivement elle flirte clairement avec Dinozzo, mais pour moi c'est clairement fait exprès, elle veut faire passer un message à Deeks, une petite vengeance quoi, mais bon c'est pas non plus de quoi en faire un drame.

Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé cet épisode, et la présence de Dinozzo. Et ça change de voir Deeks jaloux.

Sinon Rio, m'a tellement faite rire dans cet épisode ! De manière général l'épisode m'a beaucoup fait rire, entre le début avec Eric/Kensi/Sam, le moment de l'arrivé de Dinozzo, la discussion de Callen/Sam sur les diffculté de Sam, Rio (qui est complètement dérangé) et le slap final !

Bref un très bon épisode.

Sinon pour cet épisode je profite du cross-over pour fair une petite scène Hetty/ Gibbs, un échange téléphonique avant la scène finale.

* * *

 **7X05**

Hetty était assise à son bureau, buvant une tasse de thé. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce fut perturbé par le son de son téléphone. La petite femme prit une dernière gorgée de sa boisson, avant de reposer la tasse délicatement et de se tamponner les lèvres avec un mouchoir. Ceci fait, elle décrocha le téléphone.

\- Lange.

\- Hetty, C'est Gibbs, répondit la voie bourrue du chef d'équipe. Washingtonien.

\- Ah Jethro ! S'exclama t-elle, sans surprise car attendant cet appel.

\- Henrietta, comment allez vous ?

\- Très bien, mon cher mais je pense que vous ne téléphonez pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Non, effectivement. Je suis sans nouvelles d'un de mes agents qui devait récupérer un prisonnier.

\- Oui, !

\- C'est exact ! Vous avez entendu parler de lui ? Demanda-t-il connaissant la réponse.

\- Bien sûr ! Il est avec nous, il a eu quelques soucis avec Mr Rio.

\- Comment ? Demanda Gibbs en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Hetty s'empressa de lui expliquer, comment Rio avait échappé au Marshall, comment Tony était venu les trouver, sa collaboration, la fuite de Rio, son arrestation et qu'ainsi tout était réglé, et que l'agent allait pouvoir rentrer.

\- Vous pourriez fait passer un message important à mon agent, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu le joindre depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Bien sur, quel est il ?

La vieille femme sourit en entendant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

\- Ca sera fait Jethro !

\- Merci Henrietta, à bientôt j'espère.

\- J'espère également, au revoir.

 **Fin**

* * *

Je sais j'avais dit que vous devriez en avoir eu 2 la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas put voir cet épisode avant dimanche dernier.. Et cette semaine j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Désolé

Sinon je sais c'est encore une fois très court :/ et pas franchement intéressant :/

J'espère avoir plus d'inspiration pour les prochains épisode.

Donnez moi quand même vos avis (qui se font plus rare :( ) svp, ça m'aide vraiment à avncer

A bientôt

Juu"


	6. Episode 6

**_Hey comme d'habitude je réponds aux visiteurs :_**

 **\- Guest : Merci pour ton gentil commentaire =) .**

 **\- Austie 83 : On est d'accord ! Je suis contente de voir que je suis pas la seule à avoir pris les choses comme ça ^^. Ah si tu écris je te lirais avec grand grand plaisir ! (Et j'aimais bien aussi Walker ^^). Par hasard tu ne serais pas sur hypnoweb. Si c'est le cas tu peux m'envoyez un MP mon pseudo c'est Giu06 je traine un peu sur le quartier NCIS :LA. Haha non x) Mais rien que pour toi pour cet épisode c'est Densi ^^. Et merciiiiiii**

 ** _Bref pour en revenir à cet épisode : un bon épisode, bien sympa à voir. J'ai pas énormément d truc à dire enfaite, haha. J'ai beaucoup aimé la première scène d'équipe. Sur les limites x). Et aussi l'échange densi sur les lieux de l'explosion : que sous entend Deeks ? Vivement le 6X9 !_**

 ** _Sinon comme dit plus haut, pour cette fois c'est Densi ! Je vais faire plusieurs minis scènes par rapport au truc qu'ils évoquent concernant les limites._**

 ** _En espérant que ça va vous plaire_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **7X06**

Deeks et Kensi étaient installés dans la voiture de cette dernière, ils roulaient en direction de la scène de crime où un officier de la navy avait été retrouvé tôt ce trajet se faisait au son de la techno que diffusait la radio préférée de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à un feu rouge le jeune homme se tourna vers sa petite amie et la regarda en souriant. La belle brune sentant le regard océan de son voisin peser sur elle, tourna la tête.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda t'elle en rencontrant son regard.

\- Rien, je me disais que tu étais très belle. Sourit-il

\- Deeks…Protesta Kensi, sentant ses joues rosires légèrement.

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire ce matin.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire tous les jours.

\- Oui mais je le pense chaque jours, alors j'ai besoin de te le dire.

Kensi secoua la tête mais sourit à son tour à son partenaire. Le couple s'approcha l'un de l'autre avant de s'embrasser avec tendresse. Ils se séparèrent tandis que le feu repassé au vert.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla la jeune femme

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton, tandis que Kensi démarré.

Toute fois ce que le couple n'avait pas vu c'était la présence de la voiture de leurs collègues juste derrière eux.

 **Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi - Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi - Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi**

Le surfer se dirigea vers le salon, afin de s'installer sur le canapé pour une soirée télé avec sa petite amie. Alors qui allait s'asseoir un objectif suspect attira son attention. Il s'en saisit alors.

\- Kensi !

\- Oui j'arrive. Répondit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda t-il en faisant pendre l'objet aux bouts de ces doigts.

\- Un soutien-gorge. Répondit- elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui je sais. Mais pourquoi ton soutien-gorge était accroché à la fenêtre?

\- Je le faisais sécher. Répondit-elle naturellement en récupérant le sous vêtement.

\- Dans le salon?!

\- Bha oui. Répondit-elle toujours aussi naturelle.

\- Sérieusement?! Qu'elle personne normale fait sécher ces sous-vêtements dans un salon. S'exclame le jeune homme complètement largué tandis que Kensi partait ranger l'objet du délit.

\- Bon on se le regarde ce film. Dit-elle en revenant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

 **Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi - Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi - Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi**

Kensi et Deeks arrivèrent ce matin là comme à leur habitude ensemble. Cette fois là ils semblaient avoir une discussion particulièrement animée, ce qui fit échanger un regard entre Sam et Callen.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas échanger le côté du lit ? Se plaint le surfer.

\- Par ce que j'ai toujours dormis de ce côté. Pourquoi tu veux absolument changer.

\- Par ce que. Répondit simplement Deeks.

\- Quel argument ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Sérieusement Deeks ! Pourquoi ?

\- Par ce que je préfère aussi et…

\- Et ? Demanda Kensi

Sam et Callen se penchèrent sur leurs bureaux impatients d'entendrent la réponse du détective.

\- Par ce que c'est la plus proche de la salle de bain ! Voilà. Et comme je me lève la nuit ça m'évite de me prendre les pieds dans les meubles quand je me lève.

Le duo d'agent seniors ne purent s'empêchaient de glousser face à cet argument qui décrocha aussi un sourire à Kensi.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais une vessie de la taille d'un dé à coudre. Dit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Alors ? Redemanda le jeune homme, l'imitant

\- On en reparle ce soir. Répondit-elle lui lançant un large sourire.

Fin

* * *

 ** _Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Le premier un peu beaucoup fluffy ^^'_**

 ** _Désolé pour l'attente mais la Vostfr met de plus en plus de temps à venir._**

 ** _En tout cas je suis juste super impatiente de voir les prochains épisodes ! Omg!_**

 ** _A très vite_**

 ** _Juu'_**


	7. Episode 7

**Avant tout :**

 _ **\- Guest : Merci pour ces précisions. On est d'accord cette saison est vraiment excellente ! Et je sens que les 2 prochains ne vont pas déloger à la règle ^^ Oui c'est vrai que la réaction de Deeks peut avoir un lien avec les affaires internes.. Vivement qu'on le sache. Aww merci beaucoup ça me fait tellement plaisir !**_

 _ **\- Guest merci beaucoup =) ca me touche beaucoup**_

 **Bon sinon cet épisode : comment dire que je vais pas m'en remettre ?! Qu'il est génial et tout et tout. La première scène densi ! Tellement génial ! Deeks avait un peut autre chose en tête hein XD. Et la discutions sur les premières fois…Hum hum j'avais envie d'en savoir plus^^'. Non sérieusement le densi sous couverture c'était génial *_* Mais quelle couverture ! Le lieu faisait flipper et les gens aussi ! La scène de la piscine =O pauvre Deeks ! (Et Kensi aussi ! On sentait que c'était dur de garder sa couverture !) La scène du « jacques à dit » ! Au début j'étais en mode quoi ?! C'est quoi ça et après choqué face à temps de violence ! Et puis Kensi droguée :o N'empêche que même la elle assure badass Blye x) Nan sérieusement ça change que ça soit Kensi (Merci Chris ^^) Mais son appel à l'aide m'a quand même fendu le cœur. Ensuite scène sympathique entre le reste de la team, Nell, Granger et le monsieur brun ^^ (je me souviens plus de son nom :s). Et THE scène final ! Densiiiiii et Hetty XD**

 **Bref vous l'aurez compris : gros coup de cœur dans cet épisode !**

 **Du coup : Pas mal d'inspiration ! Mais je me décide à ne faure que 2scènes ! Dans un premier temps, les pensées de Deeks avant qu'il ne se présente comme agent fédéral (si seulement il signé ces foutues papiers !). Et ensuite une scène Densi, par ce que la scène finale m'a un peu laisser sur ma faim en ce qui concerne leur échange sur cette couverture (mais du coup je peux en faire un os ^^ Ca sera une fin alternative, donc on oublie la scène du hangar à bateaux).**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira et merci merci merci pour vs retours *_* Vous êtes géniaux ! Ca motive tellement**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **7X07**

Deeks assisté à cette scène impuissant, il voyait Lee frappait cet pauvre homme sans raison. Cette scène le ramena de longues années en arrières, à une sombre époque de sa vie. Epoque où il vivait constamment dans la peur, peur de son père, de sa colère de ses coups. Assis sur cette chaise, il se sentait tellement impuissant, comme quand il était enfant et qu'il voyait l'homme qu'était son père frappé sur sa mère. Les larmes de l'homme et ces supplications et les coups de Lee, qui redoublaient avec plus de violence et de haine, le renvoyèrent à cette époque où il recevait ses coups injustement donnés, qu'il ne pouvait arrêter même avec les larmes. Ces dernières ayant le même effet que maintenant, augmenter encore plus la colère de son père, qui lui hurlait d'arrêter de pleurer comme une fillette.

Deeks revint à lui-même, il devait faire arrêter ça, il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette violence. Il se leva alors de sa chaise, dans un seul but arrêter les souffrances de cet homme.

 **Xxxx NCIS :LA xxxx NCIS :LA xxxx NCIS :LA xxxx NCIS :LA xxxx NCIS :LA xxxx**

Deeks était couché sur le lit, il attendait Kensi avant de se coucher, il avait besoin de lui parler, de cette journée, de cette enquê avaient passé plusieurs heures aux urgences en attendant que les médecins n'évacuent toute la drogue dans le sang de Kensi, et être sûre que celle-ci n'ait pas d'effets secondaires. Une fois rentrée la jeune femme était directement partie prendre une douche, elle y était depuis plus de quarante minutes maintenant, et le surfer savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, elle n'allait pas si bien que ce qu'elle disait.

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Kensi, le visage fatigué. La jeune femme vint se blottir contre son petit ami sans un mot.

\- Il faut qu'on en parle Kens'. Parce que je sais que ça ne va pas.

\- Je n'aime pas les enquêtes comme cela. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Par le début. Lui sourit-il avec tendresse en se mettant de telle sorte à ce qui lui fasse face.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi dans cette piscine, j'ai eu tellement de mal à conserver ma couverture.

Deeks fut surpris de ça, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui parle de ça.

\- Je vais bien Kens', oui moi aussi j'ai eu peur et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je vais bien. J'ai surtout réalisé à ce moment que ce n'allait pas être aussi simple.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

\- Oui, honnêtement j'ai vécu pire. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir, je vais sûrement plus trop mettre la tête dans une piscine pendant quelque temps, mais ça passera.

Kensi pinça les lèvres en comprenant qu'il faisait référence en Sidrov, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa mâchoire.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, pas vrai ?

Deeks soupira, il lui parla alors de la scène avec Lee, de cette violence qu'il avait vue. De ce qu'il avait ressenti, et pourquoi il était intervenu.

\- Tu as bien fait. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à revivre ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Mais tu sais que ce n'était pas de ça que je voulais parler, pour toi aussi ça était dur.

\- J'aurais dû me méfier plus que ça quand elles m'ont servi le verre. Dit-elle avec de la colère vers elle-même dans la voix.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Il s'est passé quoi exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout est devenu flou, j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillée en sous vêtement entouré de Gaia et une de ses acolyte. Je ne comprenais pas très bien ce qui se passer, juste qu'il fallait que je m 'échappe. Sans que je sache comment j'ai réussi à les neutraliser et à sortir.

\- C'est ma fille. Lui sourit-il avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne son récit.

\- Je me suis retrouvée dans le couloir, tout tangué autour de moi, je n'arrivais pas à tenir su mes jambes, tout ce que j'arrivais à capter, c'est que j'avais besoin d'aide, j'ai réussi à avertir Éric. Honnêtement j'étais paumée, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi, je me sentais impuissante, pas moi. Dit-elle la voix brisée.

\- Princesse, tu étais drogué et pourtant tu as neutralisé deux personnes, et même si tu as étais en difficulté tu sera toujours Wonder woman pour moi. Mais c'était dur de te voir comme ça, je n'aime pas quand tu ne vas pas bien et que je ne peux rien faire.

\- C'était une mauvaise journée.

\- Oui… Mais on est encore là ce soir, et on va surmonter ça ensemble.

\- Oui ensemble. Sourit-elle vraiment pour la première fois de la soirée. Je t'aime

\- Et je t'aime aussi.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors dans un baiser remplis de besoin, besoin de sentir l'autre près de lui, besoin de réconfort, besoin de l'autre simplement.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà =)**

 **Une première scène très courte, mais que j'avais envie de faire.**

 **Une seconde parce que je voulais en voir plus ! La scène mérité d'être plus approfondie. Il y avait plusieurs truc que j'avais envie de souligner.**

 **En espérant que malgré les circonstances vous allez bien, et que vos proches sont en sécurité. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **#PrayforParis, et pour tous ce qui c'est passé dans le monde ce vendredi 13.**

 **Juu'**


	8. Episode 8

_**Comme à chaque fois je réponds aux visiteurs :**_

 _ **\- Oui je comprends... Personnellement peu avant d'apprendre les évènements je commentais une autres fictions...Je me suis sentie coupable sur le moment... Merci pour ton commentaire et si mon OS a pu mettre un peu de baume au cœur j'en suis ravie =)**_

 **Avant de commencé, je voudrais m'excuser du retard que je suis en train de prendre mais les épisodes mette du temps à arrivé :/**

 **Alors concernant cet épisode : J'ai vraiment bien aimé ! J'ai adoré la collaboration Talia/Kensi, et franchement je les préfère comme ça ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle agit si différemment parfois. J'aurais aimé voir plus Jada et Sam interagir mais vu la fin de l'épisode je pense qu'on l'a reverra. Le duo Callen/Deeks était excellent ! Sinon la scène finale… Il se passe quoi là entre Talia et Callen, c'était bizarre… Et Deeks jaloux de pas être au centre de l'attention, c'est trop drôle, mais le pauvre qui se retrouve seul à la fin x). Bref encore un épisode très positif !**

 **J'ai eu envie de faire une scène Talia/Kensi genre discutions, confrontation, révélation. C'est leur soirée filles en gros.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise,**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X08**

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assissent, un pot de glace à la main sur le canapé de Talia. Elles discutaient de leur travail respective et de leur ressentit par rapport au fait d'être les seules femmes dans un monde d'homme.

\- Vraiment on retravaille ensemble quand tu veux. Déclara Talia.

\- Oui avec plaisir. Sourit franchement Kensi

Un silence s'installa alors, Kensi réfléchissait à comment aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur avec l'agent de la DEA. En effet la jeune femme ne comprenait pas comment, elle pouvait si bien s'entendre avec Talia par moment, et à d'autre voir cette dernière flirté lourdement avec son petit ami.

\- Au faite pourquoi tu as voulus que je vienne moi avec toi ? Demanda alors Kensi

\- Par ce qu'il fallait que ça soit une fille, et par ce que je sais que tu es excellent sous couverture.

\- Merci, toi aussi tu es un très bon agent. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Demanda Talia sachant où voulait en venir Kensi

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme une amie quand on est ensemble et quand il y'a Deeks comme une..

\- Chienne ? Tu peux le dire je vais pas me vexer. Rigola t-elle

\- Ouai… Sourit Kensi

\- Honnêtement y'a plusieurs raisons. Ok, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Deeks, oui il m'a tapé dans l'œil comme on dit, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête, j'ai essayé de le mettre en garde par ce que ce n'est jamais simple de sortir avec son partenaire, mais que je t'ai rencontré j'ai bien compris que je n'avais aucune chance, et que vos sentiments étaient trop fort pour que vous y résistiez. Comme j'apprécié Deeks et que tu avais l'air quelqu'un de bien j'ai décidé de vous filer un coup de pouce. Bon ok ce n 'était pas cool mais ça a marché au final.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Sourit Kensi. Mais la dernière fois tu savais qu'on était ensemble, alors pourquoi tu as continué ? Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour t'embêter ! J'aime bien te voir jalouse, t'es mignonne.

Un silence s'installa alors, Kensi fixa longuement Talia cherchant à comprendre si elle avait bien compris.

\- Et oui dans l'histoire je ne suis pas attiré que par Deeks ! Lui dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord. Fait moi pensé à ne pas raconter ça à Deeks ou il va se faire des films. Rigola Kensi.

\- Pas de soucis, par contre si vous voulez pimenter un peu vos soirées, tu peux compter sur moi.

\- J'en prends note ! Répondit Kensi.

La jeune femme n'étais pas vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette révélation, Talia était aussi attiré par les femmes, et alors ? Rien ne les empêche d'être amies pour autant. Elles se remirent à discuter de tout et de rien comme deux vieilles amies. Kensi était heureuse de si bien s'entendre avec la jeune femme, ça faisait du bien d'avoir une amie qui la comprenais vraiment.

\- Et au faite ? Callen c'était quoi ce que tu nous à fais ?

\- Ah, ca ? Honnêtement j'en sais rien ! Il m'intrigue et j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, mais rien de plus, il est trop vieux ! Dit elle en finissant sa phrase par un éclat de rire.

\- Bonne chance il est plustôt discret. En plus il est en couple

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis pas une briseuse de couple. Et puis je dois dire que la réaction de Deeks était géniale.

\- Oui il n'aime pas ne pas être aux centres de l'attention !

\- J'ai vu ça , mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aimes.

\- Oui aussi. Sourit Kensi.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, les deux nouvelles amies se promirent de se revoir très bientôt, dans d'autres circonstances que le travail.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus.**

 **Bon petite disclaimer, Talia bi ça vient d'une amie, qui ship Talia/Kensi, à force de l'entendre en parler (Coucou Manon), j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tourner l'OS comme ça. Bien sur je banni tout propos homophobe, c'est que de la fiction, si ça ne vous plait pas, passer votre chemin (Je ne l'ai pas signaler au début pour conserver l'effet de surprise, mais si jamais j'écris de nouveau des OS homosexuelle, hommes ou femmes, je le signalerais avant).**

 **A bientôt**

 **Juu'**


	9. Episode 9

_**Comme chaque fois, merci pour toutes vos review *_* Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, motive**_

 _ **\- Guest : Oui j'espère qu'on en saura plus un jours.. Merci :=) oui c'est vrai qu'il y'a peu de chance de voir ça dans la série... Haha**_

 **Alors cet épisode ! Comme chaque fois je ne vois pas les minutes passés**

 **La scène Callen/ Kensi était génial j'aime tellement les voir inter agir tous les deux ! ( Ce n'est pas mes personnage préféré pour rien ^^). L'intervention d'Eric et Kensi qui lui met son orange dans le saxo m'a tué de rire. La scène Hetty/ Kensi tellement géniale. Le genre de scène qu'il manque ! Le duo : Sam/G toujours excellent, ainsi que la pseudo dispute du densi. Kensi en mannequin je dis oui ! Il faut le dire Daniela est une superbe actrice. Juste je sais pas vous mais Kensi se fait renversé et se relève comme si de rien était... Bien souvent Kensi est en danger et finis par sans sortir sans égratignures, c'est un peu surréaliste... La scène entre Kensi et les filles était super, très bien dit, elle a eu les mots qui fallait. Bref j'en arrive donc à la scène finale ! Qu'une chose à dire : c'est quoi ce bor** vivement le prochain épisode ! (Bon ok je me doute bien que ça va bien se finir, mais c'est quand même flippant ! Et puis le je t'aime était déchirant !)**

 **Alors voilà pour cette fois : je vais faire les pensées/ ressentis d'une partie des personnages après l'arrestation (Kensi, Callen, Sam et Hetty, je fais pas Deeks par ce que je préfère pas ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe et les autres par ce que je sais pas ^.^' )**

 **Bonne lecture à vou** s

* * *

 **7X09**

 **PDV Kensi.**

La jeune regardé impuissemment son petit ami se faire arrêter.

 _« Ce n'est pas possible ! Deeks n'est pas un meurtrier, jamais il ne tuerait quelqu'un de a sorte. Je le connais il n'est pas comme ça. »_

La jeune femme se mordait la lèvre, confuse, qu'allait t-elle dire aux autres, comment leur expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'elle même ne savais pas vraiment.

 _« Francis Boyle, ça doit être son ancien partenaire dont il m'avait parlé, celui qui avait était retrouvé mort. Mais c'était il y'a longtemps, pourquoi ça ressort que maintenant ? Et puis il m'avait dis qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec sa mort… Mais d'un côté, je vois bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose depuis quelque temps, il refusait toujours de parler de cette histoire d'affaire interne… Non Kensi tu n'as pas le droit de douter de lui, à ta place il ne le ferait pas, et puis j'ai confiance en lui, je sais qu'il n'a rien fait. C'est impossible qu'il est quelque chose avoir avec ça. Il faut à tout pris que je le sorte de là, il ne peux pas plonger pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Il ne peut pas aller en prison, j'ai besoin de lui… »_

La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bouger, fixant la place vide laisser par la voiture. Une larme roula sur sa joue, larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer.

\- Kens' ? Tout va bien ? Où est Deeks ? Retentit soudain la voie de Sam derrière elle.

\- Ils l'ont arrêté. Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine

\- Quoi ? Mais qui et pourquoi ? S'alarma alors Callen.

Le jeune agent se tourna alors vers ses collègues, qui virent sur son visage de la peur, elle leur expliqua alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Callen posa une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser mais Kensi se dégagea avant de d'éloigner. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard entendu. Sam suivit alors Kensi tandis que le chef d'équipe prévenait leur patronne, bien qu'au fond de lui, il se doute que cette dernière ne soit déjà au courant.

 **PDV Callen**

 _« Hetty sait quelque chose, c'est évident. Mais elle semblait quand même choquée de cette arrestation. Je doit dire que je m y attendais pas. C'est pas possible Deeks n'a pas put tuer quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas lui. Même si il est pas irréprochable, une chose dont je sois certain c'est que je connaît pas plus loyale que lui. Un truc qui est sur, c'est qu'on va tout faire pour prouver son innocence au plus vite, par ce qu'un flic en prison ne fait jamais long feu »_

Le chef d'équipe frissonna, si il arrivé quelque chose à Deeks, Kensi ne s'en remettrait pas. La jeune femme avait trop besoin de lui, et il doit avouer qu'il manquerait quelque chose à l'équipe, un membre de leur famille.

Il se décida alors à rejoindre Sam et Kensi, ils devaient retourner à l'OPS Deeks compait sur eux.

 **PDV Sam**

L'ex navy seal rattrapa sa jeune collègue.

\- Kens' attend

\- On ne peut pas le laisser seul, il a besoin de nous.

\- Je sais Kens'

\- Il innocent ! Je n'en doute pas. Mais il faut qu'on rentre à l'OPS pour le prouver, et il faut que tu gardes la tête froide sinon Hetty va t'écarter de l'enquête. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce en la prenant par les épaules.

\- C'est difficile…

\- Je sais… Mais tu vas y arrivée, on est là.

La jeune baissa alors les armes, et accepta l'étreinte que lui offrait Sam, si elle ne pleuré pas, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Alors l'espace de quelques instants elle accepta de baisser le mur devant une autre personne que Deeks.

 _« Mais dans quel pétrain Deeks c'est fourré ! Bien sûr que je ne doute pas de lui, mais on se retrouve pas accusé de meurtre pour rien, il a bien du se passer quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il faut à tout pris découvrir ce qu'il cache, et qui lui à tendu ce piège. Car c'est surement ça, quelqu'un veut le piéger. Kensi est bouleversé, ça va être dure de l'empêcher de foncer tête baisser pour aider Deeks, même si je ferai pareil à sa place si Michelle était accusé à tord il va falloir rester vigilant si on veut pas qu'elle est des ennuies. »_

Sam soupira, l'enquête allait être éprouvante.

Ils se dégagèrent l'un de l'autre en entendant Callen venir vers eux. Et sans un mot ils prirent une voiture afin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

 **PDV Hetty**

La vieille dame venait de raccrocher, Deeks était maintenant arrêté. Les affaires internes l'avaient contacté plus tôt, elle aurait pu leur mentir, mais ça aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Elle était juste désolée que Kensi est du assisté à l'arrestation seule,et que celle ci ne se soit faite en pleine ville. Bien qu'elle ne doute pas de la loyauté de son agent, elle savait très bien qu'il cachait quelque chose, il était depuis qu'il savait que les affaires internes s'intéressées à lui, et c'était malheureusement signe qu'il n'était peut être pas complètement innocent, qu'il gardé des choses qu'il ne devrait pas, mais quoi ? Pour une fois la petite dame ne savait pas, et ça l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Elle espérait au plus profond elle que tous ces agents sortent de cette histoire indemne.

 _« Qu'avez vous donc fait M. Deeks »_

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**

 **La dernière phrase résume un peu tout ce que je me demande…**

 **J'ai trop trop hâte de voir la suite^^**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine Juu'**


	10. Episode 10

**Comme chaque fois, merci de vos review, ça me touche beaucoup**

 **Guest: oui je suis désolé pour les fautes... Je suis pas très forte en orthographe et pour le coup je me suis pas relise, donc bonjour la cata… En tout cas merci de toujours prendre le temps pour commenter :) Et sinon j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été blessé quand vous vous êtes fait renverser par la voiture. Mais je suis d'accord, elle se fait renverser et tout vas bien pour elle, c'est « trop »**

 _ **Alors ce 10 épisode. Comment dire que je suis largué ! Il l'a vraiment tué! Hetty la couvert (pour ça je lui en veux un peu moins)! Mais il l'a vraiment tué! D'accord c'était pour protéger Tiffany mais quand même ! Je le sens mal! Ça va forcément avoir des répercussions ! Et Tiffany c'est bizarre cette histoire qui lui verse de l'argent, qu'il l'aide encore, que Kensi ne soit pas au courant... Et puis l'expression qu'il avait en parlant d'elle ! Forcément elle a de l'importance mais laquelle?! J'espère que ça ne va pas détruire le densi :( par ce que bon il lui cache pas mal de chose à force ! j'ai peur que quand Kensi le découvre ça finisse mal :/ Et la phrase de fin d'Hetty ! Ne l'écoute pas :0 tu peux pas partir, laisser Kensi! Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'espère que ça ne présage rien de mauvais quand à l'avenir de Deeks… Et puis ce qui me fait le plus bizarre c'est que j'ai trouvé Deeks étrangement cool durant l'interrogatoire…**_

 ** _Enfin bref j'ai aimé chaque scène de cet épisode ! Sam/callen, le neric, les scénes densi (omg le calin *_*) les scènes avec la mère de Deeks! Omg je l'aime Roberta! Granger, il évolue bien aussi! Et la confrontation Kensi/ Hetty! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Enfin j'ai envie de dire. Je l'attendais depuis le 5X19 !_ **

_**Bref complètement dingue de cet épisode et surtout largué XD**_

 _ **Bon j'avais envie d'écrire sur tout mais pas le temps^^ Donc ça va être les retrouvailles avec Kensi (La suite de l'épisode en soit)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **7X10**

Il se tenait devant la porte de sa petite amie depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, hésitant à sonner. Après avoir parlé à Hetty, il était sorti s'aérer la tête avant d'aller voir sa mère pour la rassurer. Maintenant, il avait besoin de voir Kensi, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé chez la jeune femme, il redoutait la confrontation.

 _« Allez mon vieux, ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler. »_ Pensa-t-il avant d'approcher sa main et de frapper doucement à la porte. _« Tu peux plus faire demi-tour, tu dois lui doit la vérité, ça serait trop dur de lui mentir, mais encore pire de ne plus l'avoir dans ta vie. »_

La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur le visage fatigué de Kensi.

\- Deeks. Souffla-t-elle avant de le prendre longuement dans ses bras et de venir l'embrasser ensuite.

Le jeune homme répondit avec amour à ce baiser, ils se séparèrent après un long moment, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

\- Tu étais où s'inquiéta Kensi.

\- Désolé, je n'avais pas la tête à sortir. J'avais besoin d'être seul.

\- D'accord et maintenant demanda la jeune femme.

\- J 'ai besoin de toi. Répondit le surfer en venant poser un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie.

\- On va se coucher ?

\- Je te suis.

Le couple se dirigea vers la chambre quand un objet attirait l'attention du jeune homme.

\- C'est quoi ce plat ?

\- Ta mère. Sourit Kensi. Tu l'as appelée au fait ? Elle était tellement inquiète.

\- Oui, je suis passé la voir ? Dit-il après avoir souri, il était heureux que les deux femmes de sa vie s'entendent bien.

Ils se mirent en pyjamas en silence, avant de se coucher sur le lit. Kensi pouvait voir son petit ami fixé, le plafond, l'air pensif. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de parler.

 _« Aller, Deeks, tu te dégonfles là ! Tu es venu pour lui dire la vérité, elle a le droit de le savoir, et plus tu vas tarder, plus tu as de chance de la perdre. »_ Pensa Deeks, qui, fut interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par Kensi.

\- Deeks ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Comment ? Fint-il, se mettant dans la même position.

\- Je vois bien qu'il ya. Il s'est passé quelque chose en prison ? On t'a fait du mal ? S'inquiet-elle

\- Non, non tout va bien. Ce n'est pas cela.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

\- Deeks... Dit-elle en, sentant sa gorge nouée.

\- C'était moi… Je l'ai tué Kens'…

\- Je sais… Dit-elle d'une voix quasi inaudible.

\- Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais la protéger, c'était une gamine, il allait la tuer.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle alors plus fort.

\- Co… comment ?

\- J'ai fini par comprendre. Le fait que tu donnes de l'argent à Tiffany, que tu prennes encore soins d'elle. Et en essayant de trouver des preuves de ton innocence, je me suis souvenue d'une conversation que l'on avait eue, sur le fait de soutenir son partenaire même s'il avait tué quelqu'un, parce que parfois c'était la bonne cause. Alors, je n'ai rien dit, par ce que même si tu l'as tué, je sais que tu as fait cela pour les bonnes raisons.

\- Tu devrais me haïr. Dit-il des larmes dans la voix.

\- Mais je ne le fais pas. Dit elle, en le caressant la joue.

\- Je suis un monstre…

\- Non, je t'interdis de dire cela ! Tu l'as sauvé ! Peut-être pas de la meilleure manière, mais tu l'as fait ! Et pour cela, je ne te jugerai jamais ! Tu m'entends, je t'aime, et je te soutiendrai toujours pour cela !

\- Je t'aime tellement Kens'. Dit-il avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de force.

\- Mais Deeks. Demanda-t-elle alors après quelques instants.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Du fait que tu l'aies tué, de Tiffany ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Dit-elle avec de la peine dans la voix.

\- Ho Kensi ! Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as mis à l'écart. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance, comme moi, j'ai confiance en toi. Cette fois-ci des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Deeks sentit alors son cœur se sérer, il ne supportait pas la voir, pleuré. Et savoir que les larmes coulées par sa faute rendaient la sensation encore plus douloureuse.

\- Kens' ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est moi… J'avais trop honte de ce que j'avais fait, de ce que je suis… Trop peur, de te perdre.

\- Deeks… Tu ne me perdras pas, je te connais, je sais ce que tu es… J'ai vu ton troisième cœur… Je sais que Max Gentry habite en toi d'une certaine façon… Mais malgré tout ça, je suis avec toi, par ce que malgré ce côté sombre de toi existe une personne exceptionnelle, et c'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi.

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Et moi non plus. Dit elle, en lui souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent alors, avec beaucoup d'amour.

\- Mais promet moi que tu ne me mentiras plus comme ça, que tu ne me tiendras plus à ce point à l'écart, ça, je ne pourrais le supporter. Repris Kensi.

\- Je te le promets. Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Je t'aime.

Les deux amants se blottirent alors l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux savaient que cette histoire allait laisser des traces, que pour le moment c'était fini, mais que ça allait probablement un jour ressortit. Mais ce qu'il comptait à présent, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble, et qu'ensemble ils étaient plus forts. Deeks senti alors, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de soulagement dû au fait que Kensi le soutienne, mais aussi de honte et de dégoût face à ce qu'il avait fait. Sa petite amie passa alors une bonne partie de la nuit à le réconforter, à le rassurer, espérant que cet événement ne change rien pour eux. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **C'est comme ça que j'imagine les retrouvailles, de cette façon que j'espère qu'il lui dira la vérité.**_

 _ **Pour moi, plus il tardera, plus il y'ai de chance que Kensi prenne mal la nouvelle.**_

 _ **J'espère que mon os vous aura plus, avec une petite référence à Three heart..**_

 _ **Personnellement je suis mitigé, d'un côté c'est à peut près proche à ce que je voulais mais d'un autre j'ai l'impression qu'il manque des truc...**_

 _ **Enfin bref!**_

 _ **A la prochaine pour l'épisode de Noël**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	11. Episode 11

**Comme à chaque fois merci de vos retours, de ceux qui suivent ce recueil ou qui le mettent en favoris –**

 **\- Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je sais pas trop comment prendre autrement la réflexion d'Hetty enfaite. Et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle ai fait ça dans son intérêt à elle.. Enfin bref, j'espère que cet OS plaira autant**

 **Alors cet épisode *_* Comme à chaque fois les épisode de Noël sont géniaux ! Vraiment !**

 **Je me répète mais cette saison est super ! La meilleure pour le moment !**

 **Petit récap de mes réactions un peut en vrac :**

 **\- Au niveau du Neric : j'ai vraiment bien aimé leurs diverses interventions : Leur danse du début avec l'arrivé de Granger, quand ils font une entrée interdite de cookies XD et la scène de fin !**

 **\- Granger/ Hetty : Bon j'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il n'aimait pas Noël… Mais je commence vraiment à apprécier ce personnage. Et je me demande donc si c'est vraiment sa fille comme le sous entend Hety ? Affaire à suivre !**

 **\- La scène Hetty / Deeks du début, j'ai bien ris ; et j'ai adoré la comparaison !**

 **\- Callen/Joelle : Je comprends plus trop où ils en sont… Mais j'ai trouvé leur dernière scène toute mimi. Et j'ai adoré l'intervention de Sam du début**

 **\- G/Sam : J'aime toujours autant leur duo. Et le coup de Callen de vouloir déguiser la voiture de Sam en Renne : J'adore !**

 **\- J'étais contente de revoir Aiden, et il m'a fait trop rire quand il est venu quand même voir ce qu'il c'est passé. J'ai adoré l'oncle G !**

 **\- En parant de cette scène : pauvre gosse ils vont être traumatisé XD**

 **\- Sam : OMG c'est tellement génial qu'il ai invité le densi pour Noël !**

 **\- Densi : le meilleur pour la fin ! On a eu le droit à un sacré lot de scène. Quand ils font leurs projets pour Noël (je les verrais bien s'enfuir en vrai, pour fuir leurs mère, même si j'adorerais aussi voir une scène entre les 4). La scè,e du « je travaille et du drague », celle du père Noel sexy. Le délire sur le tigre de Kensi ( NCIS BEACH !) Et THE scène ! Exactement comme je la voulait (et un peu comme je l'ai écrite, oui je suis fière de moi ^^). Cette scène c'était la crème de la crème de l'épisode !**

 **Bref encore un épiosode génialissime !**

 **Du coup, à la base je pensé faire le repas de Noël entre le densi et leurs mères. Mais du coup ca va être le Noël chez Sam ! Juste ça se passera le 25 décembre**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X11**

Au final, ils iraient manger chez la famille Hanna le 25 midi, accompagné de leurs mères respectives, Callen et Joelle seront aussi de la partie.

Du coup Kensi et Deeks décidèrent de faire un tour au centre commercial, ouvert jusqu'à tard pour les retardataires, pour acheter des cadeaux pour les différents invités. Après une heure et demie à tourné ils se séparèrent afin d'aller plus vite, ils en profitèrent pour prévenir leurs mères du changement de programme.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils étaient pratiquement 23h, ils décidèrent de prendre des yummy yummy heart attack pour manger. Malgré que ce soit le 24 décembre, ils ne voulaient pas s'embêter à cuisiner si tard. Ils mangèrent confortablement installé devant un vieux film : le cercle des poètes disparus (juste par ce que ce film est sublime). A la fin du film Deeks regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était près de 2h du matin.

\- Oh ! On a raté minuit !

\- Ce n'est pas très grave Deeks.

\- Je voulais être le premier à te souhaiter joyeux. Noël !

\- Tu es quand même le premier à me le souhaiter. Sourit-elle?.

\- C'est vrai. On va se coucher ?

\- Je te suis.

Le couple monta alors dans la chambre. Kensi alla dans la salle de bains pour se changer, elle avait prévu une petite surprise à son petit ami. Mais ce que la jeune femme ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune homme avait eu la même idée. Alors quand elle sortit habillée en mère Noël sexy, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en trouver Deeks en tenue de père Noël sexy. Le jeune homme rejoint sa petite amie dans le fou rire.

\- Tu l'as acheté quand ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Quand on s'est séparé. Et toi.

\- Pareil ! Sacrée coïncidence.

\- Oui ! On est vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Dit-il en se rapprochant de sa belle et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux, avant de venir s'embraser avec force. Rapidement le baiser s'intensifier, et les quelques vêtements tombèrent au sol, et le couple sur le lit, pour une longue nuit de passion.

Le lendemain le réveil fut quelque peu difficile, mais cela fut vite oublié par le surfer quand il réalisa qu'ils pouvaient maintenant ouvrir leur cadeau. Son entrain et sa bouille d'enfant amusèrent Kensi.

Une fois les cadeaux échangés, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller se préparer pour ne pas arriver en retard chez la famille Hanna, d'autant plus qu'ils devaient passer prendre leurs mères respectives en chemin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement tous les 4 à la bonne heure, tous les autres invités étaient déjà arrivés. C'est Michelle qui vint leur ouvrir.

\- Tata Kensi ! Tonton Deeks. S'exclama Kamran en leurs sautant aux bras.

Une fois les câlins faits, la plus jeune des Hanna laissa les derniers arrivants entrer. Le jeune couple, suivi de Roberta et Julia, put ainsi saluer le reste des invités.

\- On a trouvé ça au pied du sapin. Je pense que le père Noël, c'est un peu perdu en chemin. Expliqua Deeks en disposant les cadeaux achetés la veille au pied de l'arbre de la famille Hanna.

Kamran regarda les différents paquets des étoiles pleins les yeux. Les adultes ne firent pas durer le suspens plus longtemps et lancèrent l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Une fois tous déballés et les remercîments faits, la maîtresse de maison lança l'apéritif. Tout le monde discutait avec bonne humeur. Kamran en profita pour chanter le chant de Noël qu'elle avait appris à l'école. Elle fut vivement applaudie.

\- C'est qu'elle chante bien ! On ne peut pas dire qu'elle tienne de toi. Taquina Callen à son coéquipier !

\- Eh ! Je chante bien !

\- Mais oui ! Aussi bien que Kensi cuisine. Renchérit Deeks, ce qui lui valût un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de sa petite amie.

Les chamailleries des deux duos de partenaires amusèrent, les différents invités.

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, on va pouvoir passer à table. Invita Michelle.

Ils s'attaquèrent alors, au délicieux et monstrueux repas préparé par Michelle, qui reçut de nombreux compliments. Durant le repas, ils racontèrent à tours de rôle leurs meilleurs souvenirs de Noël, leurs bêtises d'enfants.

\- Je me souviendrais toujours de ce Noël où Kensi a mis le feu au sapin. Ris Julia

\- T'as toujours eu un problème avec les plantes. Rigola Callen

\- Comment tu as fais pour en arriver là. Se moqua Deeks

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener, mon fils par ce que tu as fais la même mais avec une citrouille géante à Halloween. Le rappela à l'ordre Roberta

\- Touché. Sourit le surfer.

\- Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ! S'exclama Sam

\- Je n'en doute pas. Sourit Julia, tandis que le couple se lança un regard rempli d'amour.

A la fin du repas, chacun pris la parole pour dire en quoi il était reconnaissant et faire des remercîments. C'est Roberta qui termina

\- Je voudrais vous remercier de nous avoir invita pour ce magnifique repas de Noël, Michelle vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu. Et je suis reconnaissante en vous tous, pour faire partie de la vie de mon fils, de l'avoir soutenu quand il en avait besoin. Vous êtes une véritable famille pour lui, et je peux voir que vous le rendez véritablement heureux, surtout toi Kensi, je ne peux pas espérer mieux en belle fille. Julia et ton père peuvent être fière de toi.

Kensi fut très touché par les paroles de sa belle mère, et la remercia chaleureusement. Deeks lui pris sa mère dans ses bras pour la remercia. Cela entraina une série de câlin entre tous les invités.

Finalement la journée toucha à sa fin, et peu à peu tous regagnèrent leur maison respective.

\- Quelle journée. S'exclama le surfer en s'affalant sur le canapé de son salon après avoir ramené sa mère et celle de Kensi chez elle.

\- Oui c'était vraiment bien.

\- Oui mais j'ai trop mangé !

\- Oui moi aussi ! Mais c'était vraiment bien de faire ça tous ensemble, comme une famille.

\- Oui peut être que l'année prochaine on pourra faire ça chez nous. Dit-il en lançant un regard à sa petite amie.

\- Chez nous ?

\- Oui… Je me disais que d'ici là tu serais venus vivre avec moi, je veux dire tu vis presque ici… Donc pourquoi pas le faire de manière officielle. Enfin si tu veux bien. Débita t-il en s'embrouillant légèrement.

\- J'adorerais. Lui répondit-elle en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Chouette. C'était vraiment un des meilleures Noël de ma vie.

\- Oui, mais les suivant le seront encore plus. Sourit-elle en venant se blottir contre lui

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voilà**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! J'étais pas ultra inspiré :s**

 **J'ai volontairement pas mis les cadeaux, par ce que je n'avais pas d'idée ^^ Ne m'en voulais pas.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que le père Noël vous à gâté ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne année !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour la potentielle attente pour l'épisode 12 mais étant en partiel jusqu'au 13 décembre je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire début Janvier (dejà pour celui là ça à était dure:/)**

 **A très vite**

 **Juu'**


	12. Episode 12

_**Hey voilà enfin pour cet épisode !**_

 _ **Mais avant tout :**_

 **\- Spiderwomen : Ahha oui guimauvissime ^^ Merci**

 **\- Guest : Merci !**

 _ **Donc que dire de cet épisode : J'ai vraiment beaucoup beaucoup aimé ! Je l'ai trouvé plutôt dynamique et super sympas ! J'ai adoré toutes les interventions du densi, j'adore ce style de scène, un peut comme au bon vieux temps. La scène du début sur les palindromes était super ! J'adore quand l'équipe interagit ainsi.**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi les interventions dHetty et de Granger, vraiment je commence à bien apprécier ce personnage.**_

 _ **Sinon la scène de fin : OMG je souriait comme une débile devant cette scène. Tellement adorable, Kensi qui prend le bébé ! Et quand elle raconte qu'elle faisait du baby sitting plus jeune ! Pleines de surprise cette Kensi. J'adorais le sourire de Deeks quand il regardait la scène. Et quand il chante ! OMG même si je ne les voient pas parents avant 2/3 saisons je doit dire que cette scène montré un magnifique tableau de ce que pourrait être leur futur famille !**_

 _ **Bref super épisode !**_

 _ **Pour celui là, pour changer je vais faire un petit OS sur Eric et son histoire de président du club des palindromes.**_

* * *

 **7X12**

En rentrant chez lui, il ressorti de vieux carton, comme soudain pris de nostalgie il repensa à ces années adolescentes. Reparler de son club de palindrome lui avait fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs, ces années lycées.

Ils gardaient des souvenirs assez mitigés de ces années là, si il était plutôt apprécié par les professeurs, ce n'était pas le cas de tous les élèves. En effet il n'avait pas énormément changé depuis, il a toujours était ce geeks, premier de la classe. Cela suffisait pour ce faire des ennemies, ou que certains élèves prennent un malin plaisir à le martyriser, mais par chance ça n'allait jamais très loin. Malgré cela il gardait aussi de bon souvenir et son appartenance à ce fameux club resté un des meilleurs.

Il sortit du carton une boite en fer qui contenait : le diplôme que ces amis du club lui avait fait, afin d'officialisé son poste de président. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant, leur phrase, elle même un palindrome, inscrite sur le diplôme, leur devise : « Engage le jeu que je le gagne ». Il y avait aussi une photo de tous les membres, ils étaient 9, le jeune homme se demanda ce que chacun était devenue, en effet il n'avait pas garder contact, avec eux, comme avec la majeur parti de ses amis de lycée, quelques nouvelles par ci par là par les réseaux sociaux, mais rien de plus. En effet les études les avaient éloigné, mais surtout le travail, Eric ne pouvant parler de son travail à ses proches, il était parfois plus simple de s'éloigner. Il soupira, même si il adorait ce qu'il faisait, et les personnes avec qui il travailler, parfois sa vie d'avant lui manquer. Le geek, secoua la tête il n'avait pas ressortit ces affaires pour broyer du noir. Il attrapa alors un carnet noir, dans lequel il avait écrit tous les palindromes qu'ils, avec ses amis, trouvés. Il le feuilleta rapidement. Il existait plusieurs types de palindromes, ceux des noms communs comme kayak, radar, ici, pop,été, erre, coloc, mais aussi des noms propres : Bob, Eve, Aviva, Laval. Mais il y'avait aussi des phrase, comme leur devise : Engage le jeu que je le gagne, ou bien : Elu par cette crapule. Et il y'avait aussi ceux dit sonore : Mettant Laval en thème.

Eric sourit en se rappelant le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à cherchez de nouvel exemple, parfois il pouvait y passer le nuit. Le bon vieux temps ce dit il.

Il décida d'apporter le carnet le lendemain pour le montrer à Nell, ils aimaient avec la jeune femme échanger comme ça des parts de leurs passés, apprenant ainsi à se connaître d'avantage. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, c'était un morceau de lui de ce qu'il était, et pour les deux geeks de l'équipe c'était tout ce qu'il compté : être soi même.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour cet OS, je n'étais pas trop inspiré…**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, malgré qu'il soit vraiment très très court.**_

 _ **A la prochaine**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	13. Episode 13

**Avant de commencer :**

 **\- Guest : Merci =) Le clin d'œil à l'os est vraiment super sympas :D Je vous tire aussi mon bob.**

 **\- Austin83 : Mea culpa pas de Densi encore cette fois ^^'**

 _ **Hey voilà pour cet épisode, dont la traduction a su se faire attendre… Alors j'ai bien apprécié cet épisode, bien qu'il ne fera pas partis de mon top 10 d'épisodes préférés. Mais pour un épisode « tampon » je l'ai trouvé vachement intéressant. J'ai bien aimé l'enquête, Callen m'a un peu fait de la peine avec Joelle mais bien rire avec le toboggan. J'aime toujours autant le duo Sallen ! Comme un vieux couple. J'ai bien aimé aussi les interventions du Neric, Nell et son mal de mer et Eric le pauvre encore une fois il ne peut pas aller sur le terrain. Hetty et Granger égaux à eux même, mais j'aime ça ! Et le Densi ! J'aime quand ils sont comme ça ^^Je sais pas comment expliquer mais c'est un peu comme quand ils étaient pas en couple, et c'est sympas aussi ^^Et j'ai été bluffer du calcul de la distance du tir par Kensi ! Deeks aussi d'ailleur ! En bref un bon épisode de transition !**_

 _ **Alors pour cette fois, un petit OS du Callen et ses pensées vis à vis de Joelle. Je dois dire que ça me trottait en tête depuis l'annonce de leur rupture mais je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire mais après l'épisode l'inspiration est venu seule.**_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X13**

Callen arriva chez lui et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il s'assis sur son lit pensif, reparler de Joëlle lui avait rappelé à quel point elle lui manqué. Oui c'est lui qui avait mis fait à leur histoire, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la voir avec un autre homme, de s'imaginer qu'elle puisse refaire sa vie.

Le loup solitaire se gifla mentalement qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'elle allait rester seule toute sa vie ? Quelle allé revenir le voir pour se jeter dans ses bras ? Qu'elle allait attendre qu'il retourne vers elle ? Certainement pas. Non la jeune femme avait décidé de tourner la page, de passer à autre chose afin de ne pas ruminer leur histoire maintenant terminée. Et elle avait raison.

Callen se coucha sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivé, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rompait avec quelqu'un, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il mettait aussi longtemps pour passer à autre chose. Jamais il n'avait enquêté sur le nouveau petit ami d'une de ses ex, pardi jamais il n'avait revu une de ses ex après la rupture. Mais avec Joëlle c'était différent, il avait sincèrement aimé la jeune femme, et au fond il l'aimait toujours. Il était resté 2 ans avec elle, ils vivaient avec elle, et c'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait ainsi avec une personne. Alors oui, malgré que ça soit lui qui avait rompu, cette séparation était dure.

Mais pourquoi avait il rompu avec elle si il l'aimait encore ? Cette question il se l'était longuement posé. Il se redressa alors, ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet, il en sortit une petite boite en velours noire, à l'intérieur de laquelle il y'avait la bague avec laquelle il pensé demander Joëlle en mariage le soir de Noël, bague qu'il n'allait probablement jamais servir.

Il allait la demander en mariage, prêt à s'engager sur le long terme et finalement il avait rompu l'union qu'ils avaient jusque là.

Il joua quelques instants avec la boîte, la faisant tourner dans sa main, l'ouvrant et la refermant. Il soupira, il devait se ressaisir, passer lui aussi à autre chose, c'était mieux ainsi, il ne pouvait pas ruminer le passé.

Si il avait rompu avec cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé c'était en parti pour éviter ça. Eviter de trop s'attacher, et de souffrir si il venait à la perdre. Pour ne pas la faire souffrir également, par peur qu'un ennemie s'en prenne à elle.

Alors malgré le fait qu'il est en sa possession la bague, qu'il est imaginé exactement comment faire sa demande, le chef d'équipe avec reculé. Se disant que c'était mieux pour elle, qu'elle mérité mieux qu'un homme qui ne savait rien de lui même pas son prénom, qui avait peur de s'engager. La peur aussi de fonder une famille, comment être père quand tu n'as pas connus ce que c'était ? Comme rendre heureux un enfant quand tu ne sait pas ce qu'est une enfance heureuse ? Non il ne pourrait pas donner ça à une famille, il ne pourrait pas donner d'enfant à Joëlle et il savait à quel point la jeune femme les aimait, à quel point elle voulait être mère, alors il ne pouvait pas lui empêcher d'avoir accès à ça.

Alors pour protéger, cette merveilleuse femme et lui donner le droit d'avoir une famille, il avait rompu, lui permettant de reprendre un nouveau départ, qu'importe si il en souffrait, son bonheur à elle était plus important.

Callen reposa alors la boîte dans le tiroir, il n'était pas prêt à s'en débarrasser, il avait encore besoin de temps pour tourner cette page de sa vie.

 **Fin**

* * *

 ** _Et voilà c'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça plaira quand même =)_**

 ** _Du coup je pense que si ça se décale comme ça pour les autres épisodes, mes OS seront toujours tardif… Surtout que mon semestre s'annonce chargé… Donc selon quand les épisode seront traduit je ne pourrait pas écrire/ les voir rapidement… Enfin dans tout les cas vous aurez les OS avec mon avis à chaque fois ^^_**

 ** _Par chance la traduction du 14 à l'heure où j'écris est quasiment finie, donc je vais pouvoir regarder l'épisode très rapidement ! Et vu m'épisode c'est une super nouvelle ! En plus j'ai déjà écris un OS donc vous en aurez 2 pour cette fois ;) Si tout se passe comme prévu je les posterais ce week-end_**

 **P.S si les promos des prochains m'inspirent je ferais ça aussi. Comme ça je mettrais de temps en temps plusieurs OS (1 par rapport à la promo spoiler et 1 sur l'épisode)**

 **A très vite**

 **Juu'**


	14. Episode 14

**Avant de commencer :**

 **\- Guest : Merci pour vos review qui sont toujours si bien écrite, un vrai régale à lire =) On est d'accord pour dire que c'est vraiment une des meilleures saison, même les épisodes les moins bon restent supérieurs à la majeur partie des autres épisodes des précédentes saisons. Oui j'espère que Callen aussi trouver la bonne.**

 _ **Cette fois ci on à eu l'épisode très vite :D C'est trop cool !**_

 _ **En plus vu comme cet épisode est géniale je suis encore plus contente de l'avoir vu si vite !**_

 _ **Hetty en mode super ninja au début j'adore !**_

 _ **L'annonce de l'emménagement accueilli assez indifféremment par Sam et Callen m'a un peu surprise... Mais merci Eric ahah`**_

 _ **Sam et Callen ne changeront pas sinon, toujours là à se chamailler tout le long de l'épisode X)**_

 _ **Nell et Eric m'ont bien fait rire avec leur histoire d' Indiana Jones**_

 _ **Sinon les retrouvailles avec Jack ! Bha elles sont plutôt bien passé ! C'est cool que Deeks est poussé Kensi à s'ouvrir à Jack. Elle a s'emblai déstabilise en apprenant qu'il était de nouveau marié... Mais j'aurais aussi aimé qu'ils parlent un peu plus de l'Afghanistan, surtout au nouveau de la discussion entre Kensi et Hetty ! A quand une vrai confrontation à propos de ça !**_

 _ **Sinon un peu surprise de l'entente entre Deeks et Jacks, je sais pas même si c'est cool qui se soit si bien entendue, j'aurais peut être préféré que ça différent entre eux… A près tout ce qu'il c'est passé entre Jack et Kensi... Voir Deeks jaloux ou je ne sais pas quoi. Même si j'ai beaucoup ri quand il parlait de Kensi x) C'était sympas ces petites anecdotes. D'ailleurs Deeks et Kensi n'ont pas dit qu'ils étaient en couple à Jack, mais ont agis normalement, et Jack n'a pas semblé surpris.**_

 _ **Aussi un peu attristé de la confession de Deeks à propos que ça soit Kensi qui est initié le mouvement (Même si de ce côté je trouve ça super) mais qu'il soit stressé vis à vis de ces cauchemar qu'il est accepté pour ne pas la "vexer "… Je sais pas ça m'a fait bizarre… J'espère qu'il ç conscience que Kensi ne le jugera pas par rapport à ça...**_

 _ **Kensi toujours aussi badass, elle à quand même maitrisé plusieurs hommes seules !**_

 _ **Le câlin Kensi/ Hetty était touchant même si j'aurais préféré qu'Hetty explique pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle connaissait Jack...**_

 _ **Sinon la scène finale est juste superbe, le densi en force !**_

 _ **Bref en épisode franchement génial ! Avec un retour de Jack plutôt sympas !**_

 _ **Et donc comme promis cette fois 2 OS ! Le premier OS je l'ai écris avant de voir l'épisode après avoir lu le résumé sur comme quoi ils allaient s'installer ensemble et le retour de Jack ! Donc l'idée a fait ding dans ma tête ! (J'ai écris celui là avant de voir l'épisode)**_

 _ **Et le deuxième une scène où Kensi raconte à Deeks comment elle à rencontré Jack. Et où ils vont un peut parlé de la journée**_.

* * *

 **7X14**

Jamais ils n'avaient imaginés que l'enquête se terminerait ainsi. A la base ils étaient revenus le week-end sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient prit la décision de vivre ensemble, et ils allaient l'annoncés au reste de l'équipe. Sam, Callen, Eric et Nell avaient bien accueillis la nouvel, heureux pour leurs collègues. Mais ils furent tous rappelle à l'ordre par l'annonce d'une mission. Et là ils avaient désenchantés, Jack Simon était de retour. Et c'était Kensi et Deeks qui allait devoir le protéger.

La jeune femme appréhendais de se retrouver face à son ex fiancé, non pas qu'elle éprouve encore des sentiments à son égard, mais par ce qu'elle associé leur dernière rencontre à de mauvais souvenir. Deeks également était inquiet, plus ou moins pour les même raison que sa petite amie.

L'appréhension fut rapidement remplacée par la colère, quand Kensi compris que non seulement Hetty connaissais Jack, mais en plus elle savait où il était toutes ces années, mais en plus elle l'avait envoyé intentionnellement en Afghanistan. La jeune femme était réellement remontée contre sa patronne, et ce demandé de plus en plus si cette dernière ne se servait pas d'eux comme des pions.

Mais malgré la colère, la rancœur qu'éprouve encore Kensi face à l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée, ils devaient assurés leur mission et veillé sur Jack.

Mais les choses ne se déroule pas toujours comme on l'espéré, et alors qu'ils étaient dans la maison de sécurité, les personnes qui recherchaient Jack débarquèrent, et s'en suivis une fusillade. Et alors qu'une balle aller atteindre Kensi, celui qui avait partager sa vie des année au par avant se jeta face à elle, prenant à sa place la balle. L'ancien militaire s'écroula alors lourdement au sol, tandis que Deeks abattait le tireur, la jeune femme se précipita au près de son ex amant, tentant de le sauver.

\- Je suis désolé. Souffla Jack avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais.

Tout se passa alors très rapidement, Callen et Sam qui étaient arrivés durant la fusillade neutralisèrent les derniers assaillants, et tous furent embarqué, et le corps du brun emporté. Hetty permis aux deux jeunes agents de rentrer chez eux directement après ce tragique événement. Le trajet se fit dans un lourd silence, le surfer qui conduisait pouvait voir que sa petite amie, tentait de retenir ces larmes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ils arrivent alors à la maison du lieutenant qui était maintenant la leur, et la jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur, regagnant au plus vite la chambre. Deeks qui l'avait suivi, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, l'observant triturer les bibelots posé sur la commode en bois. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle décide de vider son sac.

\- On ne devrait pas faire ça. Lâcha t'elle alors.

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda le surfer ayant peur de la réponse.

\- S'installa ensemble. Dit-elle à voix basse

\- Kens'. Dit-il la voix légèrement brisée.

\- Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Ne dit pas ça.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas. Dit-elle plus fermement.

\- Tu dis ça sur le coup de l'émotion. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ces bras.

\- Laisse moi ! Cria t-elle en se dégageant ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Regarde ! Il est mort ! Encore une fois quelqu'un proche de moi meurt ! J'ai la poisse ! Tout ceux qui s'approchent trop de moi, finissent par mourir ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive encore une fois ! Si on s'installe ensemble c'est sure que ça finira mal ! Comme toujours ! Tu finiras soir par mourir, soit par parti ou alors à me haïr. Et je eux pas que ça arrive ! Je ne peux pas te perdre, je ne pourrais pas. Cria t-elle avec des larmes coulant sur ces joues.

\- Donc tu préfères fuir. Déclara Deeks attristé.

\- Non… Je veux juste de protéger. Dit-elle en se retournant

\- En m'éloignant de ta vie ? Demanda t-il en se mettant derrière elle.

\- Deeks. Dit-elle faiblement

\- Non Kensi ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! On a mis trop de temps pour en arriver là pour que je te laisse m'écarter de ta vie ainsi ! Tu m'entends je refuse de songer à reculer ! Oui je comprends que tu es peurs, mais je veux te prouver que cette fois tu n'as rien à craindre ! Je tiens trop à toi pour te quitter ! Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour ne pas me faire tuer, et je comptes bien tenir ma promesse. Je t'aime Kensi, et je compte bien rester avec toi encore longtemps !

La jeune femme se retourna alors face à son petit ami, elle le fixa quelques instants assimilant tous ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de s'élancer dans ces bras. Le jeune homme la serra alors fort contre lui, lui carressant tendrement les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-elle la voix brisé.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Je t'es crié dessus alors que tu n'as rien fais.

\- C'est pas grave, je préfère ça plustôt que tu gardes tout pour toi.

\- Tu veux toujours de moi chez toi ? Demanda t-elle en se dégageant.

\- Plus que jamais. Dit-il avant de venir l'embrasser avec amour.

 **Fin**

 **NCIS : LA NCIS : LA NCIS : LA NCIS : LA NCIS : LA NCIS : LA NCIS : LA NCIS : LA**

Deeks et Kensi étaient installé sur le canapé du jeune homme, mangeant des nouilles.

\- Au faite je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais comment tu as rencontré Jack ? Demanda soudainement Deeks.

Kensi le regarda surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

 _Flash back_

Une jeune Kensi, âgée de 18 ans était installée à la table d'un café, un livre posé devant elle. Après avoir repris le chemin d lycée, où elle avait était brillamment diplômée, la jeune femme avait commencé de études dans la médecine légale et la criminologie.

Elle avait l'habitude de venir travail là après les cours, le café était juste à côté de son appartement, et le cadre était sympa, plutôt calme.

Elle vit alors, un jeune homme s'installé à la table juste à côté d'elle, il venait lui aussi quasiment tout les jours. C'était une jeune homme, grand brun aux yeux foncés, il devait avoir la 20 aine

Kensi l'observé du coin de l'œil. Elle devait se l'avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Mais elle n'osait pas l'aborder. Elle se replongeant alors dans ses révisions. Après 20 minutes de travail intensif, elle vit se poser devant elle une tasse de café.

\- Sans crème et avec un sucre. Annonça une voix.

Kensi leva les yeux vers la voix, elle découvrit alors son voisin de table.

\- Merci... Mais comment ?

\- Je t'observe. Sourit il avant de reprendre devant l'air surpris de Kensi. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas un psychopathe hein, mais j'ai remarqué que depuis un moment déjà tu venais tous les jours, et que tu prenais toujours la même chose. Et j'avais envie de te parler depuis un moment alors je me suis dis que te payer un café serait une bonne manière de t'aborder. Mais je me sens un peut con là. Conclut il avec un rire nerveux.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être c'est très gentil. Tu veux t'asseoir proposa Kensi.

\- Merci. Jack. Se présentât il

\- Kensi.

 _Fin du flash back._

\- C'est comme ça qu'on à pris l'habitude de se voir tous les jours, apprenant à se connaître au fur et à mesure. Et puis un jours il m'a proposer un rendez vous et tu connais la suite. Conclu Kensi un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

\- C'était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Oui mais la guerre l'a changé.

\- Oui...

\- Mais maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Merci de m'avoir pousser à lui parler.

\- De rien. Lui sourit-il.

Le silence regagna la pièce, chacun reprenant son repas. Soudain se fut Kensi qui brisa de nouveau le silence.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu faisait encore des cauchemars par rapport à l'Afghanistan. Que du coup tu stressé par rapport à notre emménagement.

\- Comment ?

\- Je t'ais entendu le dire à Jack quand on revenait avec Granger.

\- Oh...

\- Alors ? Je veux dire si tu n'es pas prêt ou que tu ne veux pas qu'on vive ensemble, il suffit de me le dire... Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour me faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas envie que ça gâche tout entre nous. Souffla Kensi, avec un peu de peine et d'angoisse dans la voix.

\- Oh Kensi. Répondit son petit ami, attristé qu'elle puisse pensé ça. Bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi, je ne peu pas espéré mieux. Honnêtement je n'osais pas t'en parler, j'avais peur que tu me trouves ridicule... C'est toi qui as était enlevé et c'est moi qui fait des cauchemars et que ça gêne... Ce n'est pas normal...

\- Deeks ! Jamais je ne te trouverais ridicule. Je comprends que tu puisses encore faire des cauchemars, c'est normal. J'en fais encore aussi parfois, et j'en fais aussi par rapport à Siddrov...

\- Vraiment ? Demanda t-il surpris. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que toi...

\- Oui... Il faut vraiment qu'on travaille notre communication.

\- Oui, mais là on va avoir tout notre temps.

\- Oui. On à la vie devant nous ? Conclut il avant de venir l'embrasser.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà =)**_

 _ **Est ce qu'ils vous ont plu ? Vous avez des préférences ?**_

 _ **Si jamais les promos/ spoiler m'inspirent et que j'ai le temps d'écrire (ou que les épisodes tarde à sortir) ça vous dis que j'en refasse d'autres comme pour le premier (écris avant de voir l'épisode) ? Comme ça il y'aura parfois plusieurs petits OS.**_

 _ **La priorité sera toujours pour les OS post visionnage d'épisode ;)**_

 _ **A très bientôt pour le 7X15**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	15. Episode 15

_**Salut salut,**_

 _ **Alors :**_

 **\- Guest : Merci à vous pour cette review ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise autant ! J'imagine aussi très bien Deeks passé l'aspirateur, et je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'on est au 21ème siècle et que ce n'est pas normal que les gens soient choqués de voir un homme faire les taches ménagères... Je suis d'accord avec votre raisonnement, en effet Deeks pourrait chercher à protéger Kensi face à ça. Oui c'est dommage encore une des nombreuses choses on exploité... (Ahah je vais réfléchir à ça)**

 _ **Donc cet épisode, bha je l'ai bien aimé, bien que ça ne sera pas un de mes tops favoris. J'ai tout de même pas vu le temps passé et trouvé l'histoire plutôt intéressante.**_

 _ **Retour d'Ana, j'aime bien ce personnage.**_

 _ **Callen qui crache tu veux ! Cette scène est juste géniale !**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup ri sur certaine scène notamment avec le Densi et la scène du tai chi ou encore qand le masseur drague Kensi XD**_

 _ **Ou Kirkin qui drague Deeks ! Et la réplique d'Anna et géniale**_

 _ **Eric en Kilt ! J'adore et la scène neric aussi ! Par contre j'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre leur relation à ces deux là et plus ça va et moins je les imagine en couple.**_

 _ **Sinon Callen s'emble s'être remis de sa rupture avec Joëlle. Sa diversion avec Anna c'était chaud ! Je me demande comment ça va évoluer tout ça ! Quand ils retrouvet le reste de l'équipe dans le van et qu'ils demandent ce qu'ils on ait pour faire diversion c'était bien drôle aussi !**_

 _ **Sam et Callen partent en solo, j'aime pas ça... C'est triste que le reste de l'équipe soit mis de côté.**_

 _ **Bref vivement la seconde partie de l'épisode !**_

 _ **Sinon pour cette fois je n'ai pas franchement eu d'inspiration... Du coup je fais juste une petite suite, quand le reste de l'équipe apprend que Sam et Callen parte en Russie.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **7X15**

\- Comment ça vous aller en Russie tous seuls ? S'écria une voix

\- Techniquement on sera pas seuls, il y'aura Anna. Commença Sam avant de se taire en voyant le regard noire que venait de lui lancer ca jeune collègue.

\- Kens'. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais on à pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix Callen. Répliqua visiblement blessé Kensi

\- Oui... Mais là on nous l'a pas laisser.

Kensi ne répondit pas, comprenant que les ordres venaient d'Hetty, la jeune femme baisser le regard et soupira, décidément elle ne comprenait pas les agissements de la vieille femme.

\- On devrait y'aller. Déclara soudain l'ex navy seal.

\- Oui.

\- Faites attention à vous. Demanda Kensi

\- Toujours. Répondit le chef d'équipe.

Les deux agents séniors s 'éloignèrent alors, laissant le couple sur place. Le surfer se tourna alors vers sa petite amie.

\- Tout vas bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'espère.

\- Allez viens on rentre. J'ai une idée pour te détendre. Dit il avec un sourire.

\- Ah bon quoi ? Demanda alors Kensi.

\- Tu vas voir. Dit il énigmatique

\- Deeks !

\- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça nécessite de l'huile et toi ne portant pas beaucoup de vêtement. Dit il avant de sortir de la pièce.

De leur côté Sam et Callen, accompagné d'Anna étaient dans un avion direction la Russie. Le début du voyage c'était fait en silence. Soudain Anna se dirigea vers les toilettes et Sam en profiter pour poser la question qui lui brûlé les lèvres.

\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Anna quand je suis rentré dans le bureau ?

\- On fessait diversion

\- En vous embrassant ? Répliqua taquin l'afro américain

\- C'est une façon comme une autre de faire diversion.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, et Granger c'est mon père.

\- Ca ne signifié rien.

\- Vraiment ? Ose me dire qu'elle ne te plait pas au moins un peu.

\- Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Si ça l'est G ! Si tu as quelconques sentiments pour elle, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences sur notre mission.

\- Je sais rester pro Sam !

\- Oui je sais... Le silence regagna quelques instants les deux partenaires. Donc il y a vraiment rien entre vous ?

\- Sam !

\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne, je me fais du souci pour toi !

\- Il n' y a pas de raison ! Je suis mieux seule

\- C'est ce que tu dis. Mais ne me dis pas le contraire, tu aimes retrouvé Joëlle le soir.

\- Oui. Soupira Callen. Mais elle n'aimé pas cette vie, et au fond je pense pas que beaucoup de monde l'aimerait.

\- Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un jour la bonne.

\- Merci Sam.

\- Pas de quoi. Donc Anna.

\- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?

\- Non ? Je m'ennuie.

\- Mon vieux Deeks est entrain de déteindre sur toi. Plaisanta Callen.

Cette réflexion fit décroché une grimace au père de famille, ce qui fit bien rire son collègue. Les deux amis, commencèrent alors à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, tout en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude comme un vieux couple.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Voilà... Je pense que c'est un des pire trucs que j'ai écris... Je déteste quand j'ai si peu d'inspiration:/**_

 _ **Merci Lisa pour ton aide :D**_

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente...**_

 _ **A bientôt pour le prochain**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	16. Episode 16

_**Hey voilà pour ce nouvel épisode :**_

 _ **-**_ **Guest : Olala quelles faute je suis désolé ^^' (Effectivement c'est un beau lapsus XD) Et oui ce nouvel épisode est effectivement bien plus intéressant !**

 _ **Alors, alors ! On connait son nom ! Yepa c'est la fête ! D'ailleurs le nom XD Mon dieu je suis désolé mais j'aime pas du tout X'D On dirai qu'il éternue quand il le dis ! Callen semble sous le choc quand son père ( ? Si j'ai bien suivis) lui révèle ! Mais sa dernière phrase montre qu'il est heureux en même temps il vient de faire un Pu*** de bon dans sa quête d'identité ! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui ! Sinon les scènes avec Anna étaient géniales ! Surtout celle du canapé où elle s'endort sur lui ! Et quand ils enfances ! (Maybe being broken is normal *_*). Je suis contente qu'ils aient réussis cette mission sans blessure ! Le militaire qui vient les aidé et que connais Sam m'a bien fait rire avec son Uber xD Bref une enquête en Russie au Top !**_

 _ **Place à Los Angeles ! Et là aussi il y'a des choses a dire ^^Le retour de l'Hetty cam ! Excellente scène avec Anna !**_

 _ **Granger qui s'inquiète pour eux c'est chou ^^**_

 _ **Une scène néric toute mimi je dois l'avouer ^^**_

 _ **Pas de Densi mais bon on peut pas tout avoir ^^**_

 _ **Et enfin Eriiiiiiic est dans la place ! Mon dieu j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps ! Quand il a compris qu'il allait sur le terrain il était tout heureux ! Et il a même mis un pantalon ! Et ça lui vas bien je trouve ^^. Il m'a trop fait rire avec l'histoire de l'arme XD Et franchement il a bien géré l'arrestation ! Comme quoi ça sert Call Of XD Le trio Deneric était top, j'en veux encore !**_

 _ **Bref un épisode plutôt géniale !**_

 _ **Pour cette fois, 2 petits OS : 1 sur Callen, sa réaction. Et un mettant en scène Eric.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **7X16**

Ils étaient dans l'avion sur le chemin du retour. Callen pensé aux évènements de la journée. Et qu'elle journée, aujourd'hui il avait non seulement retrouvé Arkadi mais aussi son père. Et par dessus tout il avait découvert son prénom, Grisha. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il le savait enfin, après toute ces années à s'interroger. Tout ce temps à se demander qui il était vraiment. Certes il restait encore beaucoup de mystère sur sa vie, mais là il pouvait enfin dire qu'une simple lettre pour se présenter.

Ca lui faisait bizarre tout de même, après toute ces année à se faire appeler Callen, ou G pour les plus proche, il allait maintenant se faire appeler par son prénom. Il va falloir qu'il s'y habitue, Sam avait déjà commencé à le faire, et le chef d'équipe devait avouer, que même si il ne réagissait pas tout de suite à l'appel de son prénom, il éprouvé une agréable sensation à l'entente de son prénom. C'était comme si d'un coup il avait retrouvé une part de lui même, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Maintenant qu'il savait son prénom, qu'il avait rencontré son père, il y voyait un peu plus claire dans sa vie, sa quête sur sa véritable identité était plus simple, il voyait un peu plus où il avait mis les pieds.

Callen tourna la tête du hublot et croisa le regard d'Anna qui lui fait un sourire, il lui rendit en toute sincérité, oui actuellement il était vraiment heureux, il avait vraiment la sensation que sa vie était entrain de se mettre bien en place peut être que tout aller changé maintenant.

 **Fin**

 **NCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLANCISLA**

Eric était assis face à son ordinateur, il réglé les dernier détailles de l'enquête avant de rentre chez lui. Nell était partie depuis quelques minutes. Lui il trainer, il aimer son travail, rester seul dans l'ops, dans le calme après l'animation de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui ce moment avait un goût différent, il se sentait différent. En effet il avait put aller sur le terrain, Hetty et Granger lui avait enfin fait confiance pour accompagner Kensi et Eric, et il avait la sensation de ne pas s'en être si mal tiré, enfin il espérer. Il comprenait maintenant Nell, et son envie de se diversifier et de devenir agent, aujourd'hui il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'être utile, de peut être pouvoir égaler les autres, même si de ce côté là il pensait qu'il avait encore de la marge. Bien sûr il préfèrera toujours ces bermuda et son ordinateur, aux jeans et armes à feu, mais il espérer pouvoir de nouveau ressentir l'adrénaline qu'il avait eu en ce jour, cette sensation d'être un peu un super héro.

Un bruit le sorti de ses pensées, c'était Kensi qui tapé à la porte.

\- Hey, Eric ! Salua la jeune femme

\- Kensi, je pensai être le dernier.

\- Et bien, non on n'est pas encore partit. Répondit elle avec un sourire.

Eric sourit, comprenant qu'elle parlait de Deeks, ils c'étaient bien trouvés tout les deux.

\- Ca va après cette journée ?

\- Oui très bien ! Merci.

\- Pourquoi merci ?

\- Pour m'avoir fait confiance malgré le fait que je sois totalement inexpérimenté sur le terrain.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortit pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda t-il timidement.

\- Bien sur ! Tu as assuré.

\- Merci. Dit il avec un sourire. Mais tu penses que je pourrais retourné un jour sur le terrain ?

\- Evidement, je pense que tu as prouvé à Granger et Hetty qu'on pouvait de faire confiance.

\- J'espère que je serais aussi à la hauteur les prochaines fois. Dit il plus nerveusement, ayant perdu son entrain

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Kensi surprise de ce changement d'attitude.

\- C'était peut être a chance du débutant. Soupira t-il. Je sais que je ne serais jamais à votre niveau, ou même à celui de Nell.

\- Ne soit pas si dure avec toi. Eric de nous tous ici tu es surement un des plus indispensable, sans toi beaucoup de nos missions ne pourrait être réglé. Et regardes comme tu as assuré ta première mission sur le terrain, si nous on devait prendre ta place derrière l'ordi on s'en sortirai pas aussi bien. Ne penses pas que tu es moins important, ou moins compétant que nous par ce que c'est tout le contraire, tu as prouvé aujourd'hui que tu pouvais assuré à plusieurs niveau alors que nous s on nous enlève du terrain on est vite inutile. J'en connais qui serait vraiment fière de toi, comme je le suis aussi.

Cette dernière phrase toucha énormément le geek, comprenant qu'elle faisait allusion à Nate, Dom et Renko. Il lui fit un large sourire plein de reconnaissance.

\- Allez vient on va boire un verre pour fête ça. Lui dit Kensi, l'entrainant vers la porte où Deeks les attendait.

\- Allez c'est moi qui invite, tournée de grenadine pour tout le monde. Plaisanta le surfeur.

Eric et Kensi échangèrent un regard avant de rire ensemble à la blague du surfer.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Désolé pour l'attente, mais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et aussi moins de motivation...**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Le très court ressentit de Callen, le moment Eric/Kensi ? (J'aime beaucoup cette amitié, je vais peut être m'exploité d'avantage)**_

 _ **A bientôt pour le prochain ! J'essaierai de faire plus de densi pour celui là !**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	17. Episode 17

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Voilà pour cet épisode qui franchement est pas mal =)**_

 _ **Même si l'intrigue porte sur Sam, je trouve que les autres personnages ont pu être plutôt présent et c'est sympa.**_

 _ **Cet épisode marque le retour de Jada qu'on voit très peu, mais j'ai adoré la scène avec Sam très émouvant. En tout cas cette histoire n'est pas finie et je dois avoué que j'ai un peu peur pour la suite... Par contre je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir vraiment vu la famille Hanna...**_

 ** _Sinon petite déception de ne pas avoir entendue le prénom de G... Mais bon ça sera pour plus tard._**

 ** _Une nouvelle taupe au ncis ? Je me demande qui c'est... Et vu certain spoiler ça peut vraiment faire peur..._**

 ** _Les scènes Densi étaient super ! Celle de Yoda m'a tué de rire et la scène de la barrière blanche très touchante !_**

 ** _Bref j'ai hâte de voir le prochain et comment cette histoire va se finir !_**

 _ **Sinon pour cette fois ci, un peu de Densi tout simplement.** _

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **7X17**

Kensi et Deeks étaient rentré après cette longue journée, mais ils savaient que cette enquête n'était pas finie, la famille Hanna n'était pas encore en totale sécurité.

Mais actuellement ils ne pouvaient rien faire alors ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Après un rapide diner ils gagnèrent leur chambre où ils commencèrent à reparler d'un sujet abordé dans la journée.

\- tu avais raison ! Déclara soudainement le surfeur

\- J'ai toujours raison. Sourie sa petite amie. Mais pourquoi ?

\- A propos de l'histoire de la barrière blanche et de retrouver quelqu'un à la maison quand on rentre.

\- Oh ça. Dite elle en se tournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Oui... C'est après ce genre d'affaire où je prends vraiment conscience que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Dit il en lui faisant un sourire, que la jeune femme lui rendit.

\- Oui pendant longtemps je croyais plus en tout ça. Mais maintenant je sais que pour rien au monde je changerais tous ça. Quand tu t'étais fais arrêter par les affaires internes et que le soir je me suis retrouvé seule, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

\- A ce propos... Je te remercierais jamais assez pour que tu me pardonnes pour ça, que tu me soutienne alors que moi même je me dégoute.

\- Deeks... On en a déjà parlé... Ce que tu as fais c'est pour la protéger. Alors oui peut être ce n'était pas la meilleure des manière mais ça ne fais pas de toi une horrible personne, pas à mes yeux.

\- Mais si un jour tout cela ressort... Je vais tout gâcher, détruire notre barrière blanche.

\- Ne pense pas à ça, ça n'arrivera peut être jamais... Profitons de l'instant...

\- Mais si cela arrive...

\- Alors je serai encore avec toi... Je ne te tournerais pas le dos par ce que je t'aime.

\- Tu es trop bien pour moi.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! On a tous nos démons, mais n'y pensons pas, pas ce soir.

\- D'accord. Je t'aime aussi Kens'.

Deeks se pencha alors vers la belle brune pour venir l'embrasser. Baiser auquel Kensi répondit avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques longues minutes avant que Deeks ne vienne rompre le baiser.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être la personne qui est à la maison le soir quand je rentre

\- Merci à toi aussi alors.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **C'est court je suis désolé:/ Mais comme je le disais l'inspiration n'est pas vraiment là ces derniers temps...**_

 _ **A la prochaine**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	18. Episode 18

**Hey ! Alors voilà pour ce nouvel épisode mais avant :**

 **\- Guest : Oui je connais le prénom de G, j'en parle d'en l'os juste avant. Je regrettais le fait de ne pas en avoir reparler dans l'épisode.**

 ** _Alors cet épisode, franchement il était vraiment bien, j'ai beaucoup aimé. La scène de la douche ! (Avouez on à toutes profitez XD) ! Nan vraiment j'ai beaucoup ri et j'ai bien aimé comment était abordé la scène de la « dispute » (qui est comme je m'y attendais était pas grand chose) et le problème de Kensi avec l'ordre. Sinon leur différentes interventions étaient plutôt sympas, bon ok j'espère voir un peu plus de scène « de couple » mais si d'un côté je veux pas trop de guimauve et que je regrette un peu l'ancien temps (oui je suis contradictoire XD). C'est juste que parfois on ne dirait pas qu'ils vivent ensemble XD. Bref, je continue. Et quand ils jouent à puissance 4 ! Pauvre Sam x)_**

 ** _Le neric ! Ok je sais plus où ils en sont eux ! J'ai l'impression qu'Eric tente des approche et que Nell lui met direct des stop (le pauvre), même si je les trouves touchant j'arrive pas à accroché avec leurs couple, amitié oui ! (Bon ok j'avoue Nell m'agace un peu ^.^ ") Par contre les référence : Densi/Keeks/Neric j'adore ! Super clin d'œil aux fans !_**

 ** _Sam/ Callen : j'adore toujours leur duo ! La fausse dispute du début ! Et la scène de fin ! La pèche à la mouche m'a tué XD Mais il a raison, passé de Joëlle à Anna y'a un monde._**

 ** _En parlant de ça ! Retour d'Arkadi et d'Anna et donc du couple G/Anna (Annishka ?) J'ai trouvé Anna différente entre le début de l'épisode (elle est plus sauvage on va dire) et la fin (plus séductrice). J'ai vraiment envie de voir où la relation Callen/Anna va arrivé._**

 ** _Granger qui s'inquiété pour Hetty c'est touchant ! Je me répète mais vraiment j'apprécie vraiment de plus en plus ce personnage, c'est un de mes plus gros changements d'opinion !_**

 ** _Enfin Hetty ! Toujours autant de mystère ! J'ai bien aimé qu'elle s'excuse (pour une fois !) de prendre les personnes avec qui elle travaille pour des pions !_**

 ** _Enfin bref, un excellent épisode !_**

 ** _Cette fois ci un petit OS Densi, la continuité de l'épisode par ce que je trouvais que cette histoire méritait d'être plus approfondie. Et j'avais envie d'un peu de guimauve._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **7X18**

Kensi s'effondra sur le canapé, ils venaient de passer 3h à ranger la maison, ou plus tôt le bazar qu'elle y avait semé.

\- On a bien avancé. S'exclama son petit ami se laissant tombé à côté d'elle lui tendant une bière pour se rafraichir.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

\- On finira demain. En espérant ne pas devoir recommencer ce week-end. Plaisanta t-il.

\- Je t'ais dis que j'allais faire des efforts. Répondit-elle légèrement blessée.

\- Hey Kens', je plaisanté, je sais bien que tu vas faire des efforts. Répondit il surpris.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'avança dans le canapé, elle jouait nerveusement avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille. Deeks l'observa faire quelques temps avant de briser le silence qui devenait pesant.

\- Fern qu'est ce qui te tracasse.

Kensi tourna la tête pour le regarder brièvement, elle reposa son attention sur ses mains, avant de soupirer, résigné à crever l'abcès, ne voulant pas que ces non dis ne finissent en réelle dispute.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me chagrine le plus. Que tu préfère prendre la douche au hangar à bateaux au lieu de me dire la vérité ? Que tu m'ai menti ? D'avoir l'impression que tu n'aimes pas qu'on vive ensemble ? Que je te dérange ? Que tu ais accepté de vivre avec moi pour pas me blesser ? Je sais que l'ordre et moi ça fait quinze et je ne prenais pas que ça te déranger autant ! Je pensais que tu avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour me le dire... Mais apparemment pas... Je ne suis pas parfaite, je pensais que tu le comprenais. Dit elle un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans la voie.

Le surfeur resta quelques instants interdits analysant les paroles de sa petite amie. Il réalisa alors que son foutu problème de communication avait énormément bouleversé la jeune femme, et pour ça il s'en voulait énormément.

\- Oh Kens' Commença t-il d'un ton désolé. Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser en te le disant directement... je pensais que tu comprendrais... Mais apparemment non et au final je t'ai fais encore plus de mal. Je suis tellement désolé. Bien sure que suis heureux qu'on vive ensemble et tu ne me dérange absolument pas ! Je ne pourrais plus habiter sans toi ! Evidement que j'ai confiance en toi, tu es en celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je sais que tu n'es pas parfaite, je ne le suis pas non plus. Mais c'est tes défauts qui font que je t'aimes encore plus chaque jour. Je t'aime Kens' et je te promet te ne plus de cacher des choses, je te promet de travailler sur mon problème de communication, comme toi tu me l'as promis avec le rangement.

\- Tu m'avais déjà promis que tu ne me mentirais plus.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolé... A vouloir te protéger je finis par te blesser. Dit il penaud.

Kensi se tourna alors vers lui et le regarda, il avait la tête basse. La jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques instants, elle se sentais soulagé d'avoir ouvert les vannes comme on dit. Elle était prête à tourner la page, à avancer. Elle se penchant alors vers son petit ami et vint l'embrasser. Ce baiser eu pour effet de faire revenir le sourire sur les lèvres du lieutenant de police.

\- Je suis pardonné ?

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Mais on doit se promettre de toujours se dire ce qu'il ne va pas, pour qu'on travaille ensemble dessus d'accord ?

\- Oui tu as raison ! Je ne veux plus faire cette erreur, je n'aime pas être fâché avec toi.

\- Tant mieux moi non plus ! Sourit Kensi

Deeks vint alors embrasser sa belle, qui par la suite vint se blottir dans ses bras.

\- Quand je suis parti vivre dans rue, j'ai seulement pris quelques affaires, les plus importantes, j'ai tout laissé derrière moi. Ca m'a fait un immense vide, comme si j'avais perdue tout ce qu'il faisait qui j'étais. Alors quand j'ai retrouvé une vie normale, j'ai commencé à emmagasiner les choses, ne plus rien jeter pour ne plus connaître cette sensation, ce manque. Mais maintenant je me sens prête à travailler sur ça. Confia l'agent du NCIS.

Le beau blond était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation, mais le jeune homme était heureux que sa petite amie s'ouvre ainsi à lui, spontanément. Il lui souris alors, cette discussion faisait déjà effet.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu te lancé dans la psychanalyse? Tu songes à une réorientation ? Tu me caches des trucs? Taquinât il. Ce qui lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Touché. Répliqua t-elle.

Deeks se mit alors à rire de bon cœur, heureux de retrouver sa complicité avec sa belle.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Alors ? Ca vous a plut ?**_

 _ **Pour une fois l'OS est vite posté ^^ En même temps l'épisode a été traduit super vite, j'ai pu le voir rapidement et surtout j'ai eu de l'inspiration =)**_

 _ **A très bientôt**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	19. Episode 19

_**Alors cet épisode ! OMG il est tellement génial ! Tellement tellement !**_

 _ **Je vais parler de l'épisode en lui même et ensuite passé au Densi où j'ai beaucoup à dire, désolé d'avance pour le pavé ahah.**_

 _ **L'intrigue est super ! J'ai pas vu le temps passé ! Juste pourquoi le septième enfants ? En tout cas cette histoire fait froid dans le dos.**_

 _ **Le neric à comme toujours assuré ! Même si dans cet épisode ils n'étaient pas très présents, il faut le dire sans eux l'équipe ne pourrait pas résoudre tout ces cas !**_

 _ **Pour Hetty pas grand chose à dire, elle n'est pas vraiment présente en ce moment !**_

 _ **Granger pas très présent non plus mais j'ai adoré la scène avec le densi !**_

 _ **Sam ! Toujours inquiet pour son coéquipier ! Mais il assuré avec les enfants !**_

 _ **Callen ! Mon dieu il m'a tellement impressionné, émue tout du long de cet épisode ! Il a vraiment assuré pour le coup ! Son interaction avec Nadir été vraiment épatante ! Quand il parle de son enfance ça m'a vraiment émue. Mais c'est la scène finale qui m'a arraché quelque larmes, et l'entendre révélé son nom à Nadir été vraiment une superbe scène ! Nadir m'a tellement touché quand il lui a dis qu'il était cette personne avec qui il se sentait en sécurité et que lui l'appellerait Grishka ! Vraiment une scène superbe ! Mon passage préféré je crois !**_

 _ **Alors le densi! Accrochez vous ça va être long ! Mon coeur balance entre le bonheur, l'euphorie et le déchirement ! (Autant les scènes sont géniales et je suis trop happy de les voir autant y'a un truc qui m'attriste comme si quelque chose sonnais faut, surtout du côté de Deeks, Je dis pas qu'il n'aime pas Kensi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il à souvent un air triste sans vraiment de raison... Qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'air comblé dans leurs relations. Notamment comme on le voit dans l'épisode (je sais pas si c'est moi qui me fait des idées). Enfin bref le côté positif est dominant quand même ^^**_

 _ **La première scène : Vraiment je suis déconcerté de la réaction de Deeks... Kensi aussi semble l'être.**_

 _ **Les autres scènes, le sujet bébés revient souvent, et Deeks semble toujours aussi retissant face à cette idée...Après la scène avec Granger est assez drôle. Et là Deeks qui est en mode quoi comment ça tu veux accoucher à la maison j'ai trouvé ça géniale ! (Ce qui est marrant c'est que Sarah à elle même accouché de Wyatt chez elle^^)**_

 _ **Enfin la scène finale. Je sais pas trop quoi ressentir a propos de cette scène: d'un côté je l'ai trouvé géniale d'un autre y'a un truc qui me chiffonne. C'est trop cool je suis trop heureuse en plus j'avais peur qu'une rupture arrive (Je trouve que Deeks était bizarre c'est dernier temps) donc cette scène est rassurante de ce point de vue là (quoique avec les scénaristes on sait jamais x) ) mais d'un autre j'ai peur que ça change au niveau de leur duo, que ça devienne trop romance... Et puis encore cette histoire de possible grossesse pas vraiment conclu et un Deeks qui ne semble toujours pas emballé..(Faudrait savoir: il parle souvent d'avoir un enfant, taquine Kensi la dessus, et quand elle en parle enfin il flippe :/) Kensi avait clairement l'air blessée ... Enfin bref je suis pas sure d'où ça nous mène tous ça, Kensi cache t'elle une grosse ? Et n'arrive t'elle pas à le dire à Deeks vu ça réaction ? (Après ça pourrait faire une belle scène et ça donne des idées d'OS ahah, et puis qui dit Kensi enceinte dit Daniela enceinte et ça c'est géniale !)**_

 _ **Bref on verra où il nous emmène avec tout ça: bébé ? Ou pas? Mariage ? Bon maintenant à voir quand la vrai demande sera faite si il faut ça n'arrive pas avant un moment.. fin de saison? A la Prochaine ? (Qui vient d'être confirmé !) Enfin bref j'attends de voir ça et surtout si on aura droit a voir la scène. ( Mais pas juste l'annonce qu'ils vont se marier, même si je suis pas pour à 100% je veux voir quand il fait la demande officielle ! Oui je suis pas du tout contradictoire xD )**_  
 _ **Aussi sublime jeu d'acteur pour cette scène *_* Et la demande maladroite était quand même adorable (toute à fait Deeks) et la réaction de Kensi est super (Mais c'est sure que je préfère une vrai demande plus traditionnelle comme l'entend Kensi, ils le méritent tellement tous les 2 !)**_

 _ **Bref épisode: parfait !**_

 _ **Je vais juste développer 2 trucs avant de passer a mon Os:**_  
 _ **\- A propos de Deeks je sais pas trop comment dire pourquoi il était bizarre... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il cache souvent des trucs à Kensi... Que souvent il dit des choses mais qu'il change facilement d'avis sur la question ou qu'il recule quand elle fait un pas en avant...Qu'il n'a pas confiance en elle comme elle a confiance en lui... A moins que ce soit lui qui n'est pas confiance en lui... Qu'il n'aime pas son 3ème coeur/ son max gentry (J'aimerais bien un développement sur ça d'ailleurs, savoir comment Deeks l'a développer, ce qu'il signifie vraiment pour lui, etc.) et que du coup il est un peu honte de ça, peur que Kensi le rejette à cause de cette facette de lui, ou tout simplement de lui faire du mal. Bref j'espère qu'il lui fera plus confiance à l'avenir! Par ce que sinon il finira par vraiment lui faire du mal. Et je ne veux pas que ça soit la fin du Densi! Par ce que même si je regrette le temps où ils n'étaient pas en couple (Leurs chamailleries me manque !) j'aime quand même qu'ils soient ensemble et je ne veux pas qu'ils se séparent ! Leur duo (autant perso qu'acteur) et vraiment un de mes coup de coeur en terme de série! Donc s'il te plaît Deeks ne merde pas! Au fond je sais/ pense que si Deeks est comme ça c'est qu'il a peur d'être comme son père et donc de faire du mal a Kensi et leurs enfants. Donc il plaisante fait des gaffes mais flippe quand c'est sérieux. Dou ces réaction souvent contradictoire. Mais il aime Kensi et avec elle il arrivera a dû remonter tout ça (J espère) surtout que je pense que si il y a bébé vu sa relation avec les enfants elle va pas être super zen (si on est cohérent avec la série !) Donc ils vont s'épauler face à cette nouvelle page de leur vie. (Bon je préfère quand même si ça n'arrive pas trop rapidement quand même ^^) (Je viens de me faire un débat toute seule là! Mais mon cerveau est en surchauffe !)**_

 _ **\- À quand un final ou Kensi est blessé ou au centre de l'intrigue ?!**_  
 _ **Bref je vais arrêter de blablater x)**_  
 __  
 __

 **Mon OS : Je vais pas faire de scène Densi, par ce que je sais pas trop quoi ajouter. Je veux dire je préfère voir où les scénariste nous amène avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un OS annonce de grossesse ou vrai demande de mariage. Du coup je vais faire un OS sur Callen ! Et sur Sam.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X19**

Sam Hanna était dans sa voiture, il se dirigeait vers la maison de son coéquipier. Après une journée comme celle là il n'avait qu'une hâte profiter de sa famille, mais avant il voulait s'assurer que son amie aille bien, par ce que contrairement à lui il n'avait pas quelqu'un qui l'attendais à la maison le soir. Et après des enquêtes comme ça, l'ex navy seal chérissait plus que tout cette chance. En effet, l'équipe avait était confronté à de très, trop jeunes kamikazes, voir des enfant prêt à se sacrifier au nom d'une guerre qui n'est pas la leur bouleversé au plus profond le père de famille, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux conséquence si Callen et lui n'avait pas réussit à arrêter ses enfants, à leurs faire ouvrir les yeux. Si l'agent Hanna avait réussi à garder son sang froid face aux menaces des jeunes kamikazes, il n'en avait pas du moins étaient ébranlés, oui des enfants soldats ils en avaient vu dans sa carrière de navy seal mais jamais dans de tel conditions, jamais sur le sol américain et jamais aussi déterminé et à la fois perdu face à la cause pour laquelle ils combattent.

L'afro américain s'arrêta alors face à la maison de l'agent Callen, il coupa le moteur et alla frapper à la porte. L'occupant de la maison ne cacha pas sa surprise en découvrant son ami sur le paillasson.

\- Sam ? Tu n'es pas avec Michelle et les enfants ?

\- Si, enfin je voulais boire un verre avec mon coéquipier avant. Déclara t-il en montrant deux bouteilles de bières.

Callen se décala alors et les deux hommes s'assirent sur le canapé du chef d'équipe. Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence.

\- Longue journée. Brisa alors Sam

\- Oui. Opina Callen.

\- Ca va toi ? Questionna Sam, avec un regard insistant

\- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. Je suis vidé je crois. Mais surtout soulagé d'avoir sauvé ces enfants.

\- Oui moi aussi. Tu as assuré aujourd'hui G !

\- Toi aussi. Tu penses le revoir ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Nadir !

\- Pourquoi je le reverrais, il à sa famille.

\- Oui mais ce gamin à besoin de toi, et quelque chose me dis que toi aussi tu as besoin de lui d'une certaine façon.

Callen dévisagea son ami, il compris alors de quoi il parlait, Nadir avait été le premier hors mi son père, et Sam juste après qu'il lui ai révélé, à avoir prononcé son prénom, et d'une certaine façon il préféré ça. C'était étrange à expliqué mais au fond il n'était pas vraiment prêt à ce faire appeler ainsi par tout le monde, c'était encore très nouveau pour lui et il allait encore lui falloir du temps avant qu'il ne se présente comme Grishka Callen.

Sam interrompit alors son fil de pensée.

\- Je vais te laisser mon vieux, Michelle m'attend.

\- D'accord, embrasse les pour moi.

\- Ca sera fait ! Répondit Sam en regagnant sa voiture.

Callen se retrouva alors de nouveau seul, ses pensées retournèrent vers la journée passée, à ses risques, à la détresse de Nadir. Cet enfant l'avait complètement ébranlé, touché en plein coeur. D'une certaine façon il c'était vu en lui à son âge. Comment des personnes pouvaient manipuler des enfants de la sorte, les arracher à leur famille les faisant croire que celle ci ne voulait pas d'eux?! Il était soulagé d'avoir pu sauvé Nadir, d'avoir retrouvé sa famille et que celui ci puisse avoir une seconde chance. Il ressentait également une pointe de fierté d'avoir su trouver les mots pour ramener à la raison l'enfant. Nadir l'avait énormément touché en lui disant qu'il était la personne avec qui il de sentait en sécurité, c'était une grande fierté de savoir que des personnes pouvait sentir ça à son égard, et il était heureux que le garçon l'appelle par son prénom, d'une certaine façon c'était comme si ils prenaient se second départ ensemble. Un jour peut être qu'il dira son prénom au reste de l'équipe, même si il pense qu' Hetty le connait déjà, et que des membres de son entourage l'utiliseront, mais en attendant ce privilège resté à Nadir, et Callen ne s'en importer pas.

Le loup solitaire sortit alors une carte de sa poche, le numéro de la famille de Nadir, il passa son doigt dessus, Sam avait raison il n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler du jeune garçon.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ? Des avis ?**

 **Encore désolé pour le pavé d'intro mais j'avais beaucoup à dire ! J'aime vraiment cette série et le densi donc j'espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas capoté ! Sinon désolé pour l'attente mais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.**

 **Bref sur ce je vous dis à bientôt**

 **Juu'**


	20. Episode 20

_**Avant tout :**_

 **\- Guest : merci pour votre gentille review =) C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle qu'il y'ai une saison 8 cela va permettre de développer plus les intrigues/relations et c'est tant mieux ^ ^**

 _ **-**_ **Merci encore à tous pour vos retours, ceux qui suivent l'histoire, qui la mettent favoris etc. C'est très encourageant** _ **.**_

 _ **Moins de chose à dire cette fois ^^**_

 _ **Encore un bon épisode, très sympas avec une enquête intéressante.**_

 _ **J'ai vraiment hâte d'être au 7X22 pour en savoir plus sur Granger, par ce que là encore on nous lance des petites graines sur son passé et la Corée ! (Peut être qu'on va aussi savoir sa relation avec le père de Kensi et qui était la blonde dans son lit ! Oui je suis encore dessus XD).**_

 _ **J'ai beaucoup aimé qu'on voit l'équipe (du moins les agents de terrain) plus interagir ensemble au cours de l'enquête, je sais pas j'avais l'impression que ça faisait longtemps que c'était pas le cas.**_

 _ **Les interactions Sam/Callen étaient encore une fois très sympas^^ J'étais contente qu'on reparle un peut de la famille Hanna, et tant mieux qu'ils soient moins en danger même si je pense que cette affaire est loin d'être finit !**_

 _ **Enfin le densi, une première scène plutôt drôle, même si j'ai trouvé un chouilla lourd de revenir sur le sujet du désordre de Kensi. Je la rejoint sur le point quand on range mes affaires je déteste par ce qu'après je m'y retrouve plus XD. Ils étaient canon en infiltration dans le bar ! Sinon la scène Densi finale ! Très chou, le petit poème (un peu cliché XD) et l'intension de Deeks était vraiment bien, ça fini d'apaiser mes craintes. J'ai adoré la façon dont il l'attire hors de la pièce (et le regard des autre, oui oui on te croit XD).** _

**E _t pour finir, la dernière phrase de Granger (trop bizarre en Coréen !) qui conclut parfaitement le tout._**

 ** _Bref conquis par l'épisode._**

 ** _Alors pour cet OS. J'ai eu envie de faire le moment des retrouvailles entre Sam et sa famille. D'ailleurs j'ai réalisé que dans l'OS précédent Sam n'a pas put les retrouver après l'enquête ^^_ **

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

 **7X20**

Sam se gara devant sa maison. SA maison, pas une planque, non le lieu qu'il avait acheté avec Michelle. Maintenant que la menace était plus faible il pouvait enfin retrouver sa famille et son chez lui. Fini le mal de dos.

Il s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et de la verrouiller pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

A peine qu'il eu ouvert la porte qu'un cris retentit.

\- Papa ! Retenti la voix de sa fille qui vint se jeter dans ses bras.

Sam réceptionna la petite fille, en profitant pour la serra fort dans ces bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi petit chat.

L'ex navy seal reposa alors la petite fille pour prendre ensuite son fils dans ses bras.

\- Mon grand, contenant de te revoir, tu as bien pris soins des filles?

\- Oui papa! Je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Sam. Souris alors Michelle.

L'agent Hanna s'approcha alors de sa femme avant de venir l'embrasser, bon dieu que ça lui avait manqué.

La famille se dirigea alors vers la cuisine où Michelle était entrain de préparer le diner. Karman en profité pour montrer ses derniers dessins à son père qui les complimenté tous.

\- Papa? Je vais pouvoir retourner à l'école maintenant ? Mes copines me manque.

\- Oui ma chérie, dès demain.

\- Chouette? Mes les méchants ils vont plus venir nous embêter? On va plus être séparer ? Questionna la petite fille.

Sam échangea un bref regard avec sa femme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à sa fille, par ce que lui même ne savait pas. Granger lui avait certifié qu'ils ne risqué rien pour le moment, mes l'afro américain savait que ce n'était pas si simple, que cette histoire était loin d'être finie. Mais le père de famille ne voulait pas inquiété d'avantage sa fille mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Alors il répondit la seule chose qu'il pouvait certifié.

\- Je ne laisserai personne te faire, vous faire du mal.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire l'enfant qui vient enlacer son père. La mère de famille apporta alors le plat, signal qui lança le repas. La famille dina alors dans la bonne humeur, heureuse de se retrouver.

Une fois le diner terminé, Sam accompagna sa fille au lit, où il en profita pour lui raconter une histoire. Quand celle-ci fut partie aux pays des rêves il l'observa dormir quelques instants avant de retrouver sa femme et son fils, pour boire une tisane.

\- Papa? On est vraiment en sécurité ? Je suis plus un enfant alors les réponses détourna ne marche plus avec moi. Demanda le jeune homme de but en blanc

\- Honnêtement mon grand, je ne sais pas. Granger m'a assuré que pour le moment on était en sécurité, et je lui fais confiance. Mais je veux que tu me promettes d'être vigilant! Au moins trucs louche tu m'avertis. Et promet moi de veiller sur ta soeur sans l'effrayer.

\- Je te le promets papa! Merci de me faire confiance.

\- C'est normal tu n'es plus un enfant.

\- Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Le jeune homme embrassa alors ces parents avant de regagner sa chambre, laissant le couple seul.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui je suis heureux d'être à nouveau avec vous. Je n'aime pas être loin de vous

\- Et on n'aime pas quand tu n'es pas là!

\- J'ai peur qu'il vienne vous faire du mal. Confia l'ex navy seal.

\- Sam, on est en sécurité pour le moment essayons de ne pas y penser d'accord ? Demain est un nouveau jour. Le rassura l'ancien agent de la CIA.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Bien sur. Allé viens on va dormir. Déclara Michelle en se levant.

\- Ah enfin un vrai lit! Mon dos en rêvé. S'exclama t-il en la suivant.

\- Si tu es sage je peux de faire un massage. Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà =)**_

 _ **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**_

 _ **Désolé si ce n'est pas très long mais je n'avais pas énormément d'inspiration.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour le 21 qui mettra peut être du temps à sortir je serais dans le rush pré partiel donc jusqu'à la fin du moi ça va être chaud pour écrire.**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	21. Episode 21

**Avant tout !**

 **Trop trop heureuse pour Daniela et David ! 2ème bébé en route c'est génial ! Maintenant plus qu'à voir pour l'avenir de Kensi... J'espère que Daniela ne va pas quitter la série... Mais d'un autre côté je trouve ça trop tôt pour un bébé... Du coup faut un truc pour ne pas intégré la grossesse :p Après tout la dernière fois ils ont pas eu beaucoup d'épisode à la cacher, ils peuvent détourner le truc encore cette fois ! On verra bien.**

 ** _Passons maintenant à ce 21ème épisode ! Qui marque le retour de Nate ! Et quel retour ! J'y ai bien faillit y croire ! Honnêtement il m'a bluffé même si ce qu'il a fait était pire que stupide x). Mais bon il était tellement touchant à la scène finale (yeux de chien battus) que je lui pardonne (J'avais trop envie de lui faire un câlin XD. En tout cas la scène laisse espérer qu'on le revoit :D Ouiiiii (J'avais oublié à quel point il m'avait manqué !)_**

 ** _Sinon Hetty savait surement que c'était faux...Toujours en train de cacher des trucs..._**

 ** _Sam qui récupère Nate en le mettant dans le coffre XD Pourquoi il n'est pas monté devant ?! Et le discours moralisateur de fin ! J'adore._**

 ** _La scène de la torture de Callen, j'avoue que l'a il m'a foutu la trouille :O Et Nate qui appelle Callen par son prénom ! Trop bien !_**

 ** _Le Néric trop touchant =)_**

 ** _Et le densi J'adore ! Leur dispute pour savoir qui finissait les restes m'a tué x)_**

 ** _Par contre je suis triste...On a pas vu Nate interagir avec Kensi, Eric, Deeks ou Nell..._**

 ** _Bref j'ai bien aimé cet épisode qui était plutôt sympas =)_**

 ** _Alors l'OS, et bien en vu de ma tristesse sur la non interaction entre Nate et les autres j'ai eu envie d'en faire ! Pas beaucoup d'inspiration donc ça sera entre Kensi et Nate_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **7X21**

Nate quitta alors Hetty, il se dirigea vers son ancien bureau, maintenant vide, un brin de nostalgie l'envahie. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Kensi.

\- Je savais que je pourrais te trouver là ! Déclara la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Nate se tourna vers elle, et lui fit un sourire, il était content qu'elle soit venue le voir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas, alors il espérait bien pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec elle. Ils s'approcha d'elle et vint la prendre dans ces bras pour lui faire un câlin.

\- C'est bon de te revoir. Déclara Nate en défaisant son étreinte.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Bon c'est quoi que tu nous as fais là ?!

\- Toi aussi tu vas me faire une leçon de morale ? Dit il d'une petite voix.

\- Non, je pense que les autres s'en sont déjà chargés ! Mais promet moi de ne plus faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Ne te la joue plus à la Callen. Conclu t-elle avec humour.

\- Promis. Dit il avec un sourire.

\- Donc futur agent de terrain ?

\- On dirait bien. Mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

\- Je suis sure que si, tu nous l'as prouvé aujourd'hui. Même si c'était stupide, tu as bien faillit nous avoir.

\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais passé de l'autre côté ?

\- Je ne savais pas... J'étais perdu, je voulais pas y croire et au fond de moi j'espérer vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas. Tu seras un super agent Nate.

\- Merci. Bon alors ! Deeks et toi ! Raconte moi tout.

\- Callen et Sam t'en ont déjà parlé je suppose.

\- Oui mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'en parler !

Kensi rigola alors. Elle lui résuma alors tout ce qu'il c'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il c'était vu. Elle en profita pour lui confier certaines des craintes qu'elle avait put avoir ces derniers temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que ça va marcher entre vous, il t'aime c'est évident ! Et le jour où vous aurez des enfants vous ferez de super parents ! En tout cas je suis heureux pour vous deux, vous le méritez vraiment !

\- Merci Nate, ça m'a fait du bien de parler.

\- Je suis là pour ça. Et même si je suis loin, il suffit de demander à Hetty et je viens aussi vite que possible.

Kensi hocha la tête avant de reprendre Nate dans ces bras pour une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Bon alors tu commences quand la formation ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Le moi prochain.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aides pour t'entrainer ou quoi, n'hésite pas !

\- Merci Kens'.

\- En tout cas j'en connais 2 qui pourraient être fière de toi ! Dit elle un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Tu penses ?

\- J'en suis sure. Ils me manquent.

\- Oui à moi aussi, et je suis sure que de là où ils sont ils sont aussi fière de toi, et heureux de ce que tu es devenues.

Kensi se contenta de sourire, les mots n'étant pas nécessaire. Ils restèrent encore quelques temps à discuter avant de partir rejoindre les autres pour boire un verre et fêter le retour, certes temporaire, de leur ami.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà,**_

 _ **Désolé c'est pas long... J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **Encore désolé pour l'attente mais avec les partiels je n'ai pas de temps.**_

 _ **Pas put m'empêcher de parler vite fait de Dom et Renko (Renkoooo :'( en parlant de lui j'ai appris que si Deeks est devenu un personnage principal c'est parce que l'acteur qui joue Renko (Brian Avers) n'a pas voulu signer le contrait de personnage principal qui lui avait était proposé.. . Du coup merci à lui par ce que sinon on aurait pas eu de Densi, Daniela ne se serait surement pas marié à David (et donc pas de River et bébé 2) et aussi je n'écrirais peut être pas et je n'aurais pas pu faire toutes les superbe rencontre que j'ai faite ! Donc pour ça c'est tellement génial ! MAIS je suis triiiiste par ce que du coup Renko il est mort...)**_

 _ **Bref, je vous dis à bientôt**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	22. Episode 22

**Guest : Oui effectivement, en plus j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ai eu beaucoup de gros rôle depuis. Oui, c'est vrai j'ai tiqué sur cette scène, je n'y ai pas pensé au moment d'écrire. Et merci à vous pour cette review.**

 _ **Encore un super épisode ! Mais j'ai quand même était un peu déçue de ne pas beaucoup voir Granger et de ne pas en apprendre vraiment beaucoup plus sur lui... Par contre ce qui est bien c'est qu'il semble tissé des liens avec sa fille donc c'est cool. Et vraiment cet épisode m'a réconcilié avec lui !** _

_**E** ** _ric_ m'a tellement fait rire avec ces hypothèses et quand il est persuadé qu'il y'a un truc entre Granger et sa fille. **_

_**Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que Nell savait qu'elle était... Serait-elle la taupe ?**_

 _ **En tout cas j'espère qu'on va vite le savoir, par ce que cette histoire de taupe commence à être longue...**_

 _ **Callen qui sort avec Anna ! J'adore !**_

 _ **Et le densi qui parle mariage ! Très belle scène ! Touchante mais avec un peu d'humour à la fin et un baiser, bref tout ce qu'il faut pour une scène densi réussi !**_

 _ **Voilà encore épisode plutôt réussis même si on aurait put plus approfondir l'histoire de Granger !**_

 _ **Sinon pour cet OS, j'ai eu envie de faire un temps d'équipe, continuité avec le match de basket mais aussi discussion par rapport à l'enquête et retour sur l'épisode d'avant etc. Enfin un petit OS "souvenir " (Je sais pas comment expliquer le mieux c'est d'aller voir)**_

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **7X22**

La journée était sur sa fin, l'équipe accompagnée de Nell et Eric, a décidée de refaire une partie de basket. Pour cela ils ont cassés tous les binômes, du coup Nell, Deeks et Sam affrontent Kensi, Eric et Callen. Le match est très serré, en effet les deux équipes sont à égaillées. Kensi fit alors une passe à Eric qui tenta un panier à trois points qu'il marqua! Ce panier marqua la fin du match et la victoire de l'équipe du chef d'équipe.

\- Et bha Eric depuis quand tu es aussi fort au basket? Demanda Callen.

\- Mais je l'ai toujours été. Plaisanta le geek.

\- Avoue que tu t'entraine tous les soirs. Renchérit l'ex navy seal.

Le petit groupe décida alors d'aller boire un verre tous ensemble, pour fêter cette victoire et la fin de l'enquête mais aussi par ce que ça faisaient longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un bar une heure après. Les discussions allés de bon entrain, tout le monde discutant avec tout le monde, le tout dans la bonne humeur et dans un joyeux bazar.

La discussion dériva alors sur Granger.

\- Vous pensez que c'est qui cette fille ? Demanda Eric

\- Quelle fille ? Répondit Kensi

\- La fille que Granger protège.

\- Il est persuadé qu'ils ont une liaison. Rigola Nell

\- Granger et cette fille ? Non impossible elle est trop jeune ! S'exclama Sam

\- Il pourrait être son père ! Renchérit Callen

\- Et si il faut c'est le cas. Répliqua Deeks.

\- Non impossible ! S 'exclama Sam

\- Peut être pas. Qui c'est ? Au fond on le connaît pas tant que ça notre cher directeur adjoint. Déclara Callen.

Sur ces spéculations les discussions reprirent de bon entrain. Ils reparlèrent des exploits au basket d'Eric.

\- Dis donc Eric ! Tu deviens un as du basket, d'après ces deux là du assure sur le terrain ! Il faut qu'on se méfie bientôt tu vas nous rattraper. Fit remarqué Sam

\- Faut pas exagérer je suis loin d'être au niveau. Rougit le geek

\- Ne te sous estimes pas ! Je suis sûre que tu ferais un très bon agent de terrain. Le rassura Kensi.

\- Oui je suis d'accord avec elle. Intervint Deeks

\- En même temps tu es toujours d'accord avec ta belle. Le taquina le chef d'équipe, ce qui valut les rires de toute la table. Mais je suis d'accord avec ces deux là, et c'est valable pour tous les deux, vous feriez deux supers agents de terrain.

Les deux analystes sourirent et remercièrent leurs amis pour ces compliments, ils étaient heureux de savoir qu'ils étaient soutenus par leurs collègues.

\- Sinon un qu'on reverra bientôt sur le terrain c'est Nate. Fit remarquer Sam

\- Oui qui l'aurait cru. S'exclama Kensi.

\- Les choses changes. Compléta Callen

\- Oui. Des fois ça ne vous manque pas le bon vieux temps ? Quand Dom, Nate et Renko étaient encore là. Intervint Eric. Pas que je ne sois pas content que vous soyez là, mais je veux dire... Commença t-il à s'embrouiller

\- Mais ils te manquent ? Je sais à moi aussi, mais malgré ça je suis heureuse sinon on n'aurait jamais rencontré Nell et Deeks. Déclara Kensi en se tournant vers son petit ami en finissant sa phrase.

Deeks sourit à Kensi et passa un bras autour de son épaule. Le reste de l'équipe sourit face à cet échange.

\- Je propose un toast. Déclara Sam en levant son verre, imité par tout le monde. A la résolution de cette enquête.

\- A notre victoire. Repris Callen avec un sourire.

\- A notre équipe. Notre famille. Continua Nell.

\- A Granger et cette fille qui qu'elle soit. Intervint Eric, ce qui fit rire le reste de la table.

\- A Nate. Compléta Deeks.

\- Et tous ceux qui son partis. Termina Kensi.

Ils trinquèrent alors tout ensemble. Et sur ces paroles les discussions continuèrent de bon entrain. Ils n'étaient pas qu'une simple équipe, non définitivement ils étaient bien plus que ça, ils étaient une famille.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura plus, je reviens encore un peut sur Dom/ Renko/ Nate par ce que j'avoue j'ai un peu la nostalgie du bon vieux temps, même si je suis très heureuse de l'équipe actuelle ;)**_

 _ **Je me tâte à faire un OS et si ? (Si Brian Avers avait signé le contrat et que Renko était devenu un personnage principal).**_

 _ **Sinon bientôt la fin de saison ! J'ai hâte mais je stress aussi ! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils vont faire pour camoufler la grossesse de Daniela ! Et aussi si l'histoire de la taupe va être conclu...**_

 _ **Bref, je vais arrêter de blablater**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	23. Episode 23

**Guest : merci =) Haha oui c'est fou c'est coïncidence ^^ la magie des séries x)**

 _ **L'avant dernier de la saison ! Déjà : O**_

 _ **Alors encore un super épisode qui met dans l'ambiance de la fin de la saison ! Entre Hetty et Deeks ils font monter le stress ! Moyen de nous préparer à la fin de saison ? On va vite être fixé !**_

 _ **Alors cette enquête ! Plutôt sympas et puis ça change de d'habitude. Ils ont la classe comme pompiers. (Juste, y'a que moi qui trouve bizarre qu'ils rentrent dans un bâtiment en flamme sans masque de protection !)**_

 _ **Sam et Callen égaux à eux même avec leur histoire sur le steak et de la photo ! Sam qui voit pour la première fois le prénom de Callen ! J'adore et sa réflexion sur la longueur m'a tué.**_

 _ **Eric et sa chaussure ! Excellent**_

 _ **Le neric... Bha grand chose à dire, j'ai l'impression que Nell se détache beaucoup d'Eric.**_

 _ **Le densi ! Excellent comme d'habitude ! Kensi qui tente de rassurer Deeks ! Lui qui stress sur sa mère et la découverte du petit ami de la mère de Deeks ! Kensi qui le rassure par rapport à ça c'est touchant.**_

 _ **Petit clin d'œil par rapport au père de Kensi, c'était sympa et très bien amené.**_

 _ **La taupe qui revient encore ! Je pense (espère) qu'on va avoir une avancé/conclusion sur le final !**_

 _ **Vivement qu'on le voit pour être fixé !**_

 _ **Alors pour cet OS, j'ai pas put m'empêcher de faire le repas entre le Densi/ Roberta et son nouveau petit ami**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **7X23**

Deeks tapé nerveusement sur le bord de la portière, dans quelques minutes il allait encontre le nouveau petit ami de sa mère. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, et si cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ? Et si il lui faisait lui aussi du mal comme son père ?

\- Deeks! Calme toi! Ça va bien se passer. Le ramena à la réalité Kensi.

\- Mais je suis détendue.

\- Ah d'autre! Deeks, ne te fais pas de soucis... Je suis sure que c'est un type bien.

Le surfer ne répondit pas. En effet ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils sortirent alors de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Ils toquèrent alors à la porte, Roberta ne tarda pas à venir ouvrir.

\- Marty, Kensi je suis contente de vous voir. Les salua chaleureusement la mère du surfeur.

\- Maman. Répondit le jeune homme en la prenant dans ces bras.

\- Madame Deeks. Sourit Kensi en tendant un gros bouquet de fleurs à sa belle mère.

\- Oh mais il ne fallait pas! Merci! Remercia t-elle en prenant Kensi dans ces bras. Et appelle moi Roberta!

Kensi hocha la tête. Elle aimait réellement sa belle mère qui était vraiment une femme formidable.

Le petit groupe pénétra dans la jolie maison. Ils furent rejoint par un homme, d' à peut près l'âge de Roberta, plutôt grand, aux yeux marrons et cheveux poivre et sel.

\- Marty, Kensi je vous présente Robert, Robert, voilà mon fils et sa petite amie.

Le couple échangea un regard, surpris du prénom du petit ami de Roberta.

\- Marty, je suis heureux de te rencontrer ta mère ma beaucoup parlé de toi. Kensi aussi belle que ce qu'elle m'a dis. S'exclama le dénommé Robert d'une voie enjoué.

\- Enchanté! Répondit assez froidement Deeks ce qui lui valut un rapide coup de coude de Kensi.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Répondit Kensi d'une voie plus amicale que son petit ami.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Et appelez moi Robert. Bon je retourne à mes pâtes, ou sinon ne nous mangerons pas.

Il se dirigea alors en cuisine. Roberta proposa alors au couple de s'assoir et boire un verre. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant d'être appelé par Robert, le dîner était prêt.

\- Robert! Ces pâtes sont délicieuses! Complimenta Kensi.

\- Merci c'est ma spécialité.

\- Et donc comment vous vous êtes rencontrés? Demanda Deeks, plus détendue mais encore sur ses gardes.

\- Dans un cours de cuisine avancée pour séniors. Commença Roberta.

\- On devait se mettre par binôme, par ordre alphabétique, et vu la proximité de nos prénom on c'est retrouvé ensemble. Le courant et vite passé. Compléta Robert.

\- Des cours pour cuisine? S'étonna Deeks

\- Oui j'avais envie de m'occuper. Sourit sa mère.

\- Et donc vous... Tu fait quoi dans la vie? Demanda Kensi

\- Je suis à la retraite. Mais avant j'ai été instructeur dans l'armée. Vous êtes dans la police tous les deux c'est bien ça.

\- Oui. NCIS plus particulièrement, le père de Kensi était snipper dans l'armée. Expliqua Deeks, qui semblait rassurer par le passé du petit ami de sa mère.

\- Au NCIS! C'est intéressant! Vraiment ? Comment il s'appelle nous nous sommes peut être rencontré.

\- Donald Blye.

\- Tu es la fille de Don c'est pas vrai! On était dans la même unité à ces début ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il allait être papa, une petite fille il était tellement heureux! Comment va t-il?

Deeks se figea redoutant la réaction de Kensi.

\- Il est mort il y'a 15 ans. Un meurtre. Expliqua Kensi, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas! J'espère que le responsable à été arrêté. Répondit désolé l'ancien militaire.

\- Oui il a payé pour ses crimes.

Deeks passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit comprendre que ça allait bien.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur, le jeune couple apprenant à connaître Robert.

Une fois le diner finit, Deeks et Kensi se mirent à débarrasser la table, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

\- Tu vois que, c'est un type bien!

\- Oui, il à l'air parfait! Ancien Militaire, veuf trois enfants, grand père gâteau, il joue au golf, prends des cours de cuisine. Mais je ne sais pas, il y'a un truc qui me chiffonne.

\- C'est par ce que c'est ta mère! Honnêtement à ta place aussi je m'inquiéterais, pourtant je n'ai pas eu ton père et ma relation avec ma mère est loin d'être la tienne. Mais je m'inquiéterais aussi.

\- Tu as raison. Merci princesse. Répondit le lieutenant en venant embrasser la jeune femme.

Le couple, retrouva le second au salon. Kensi entama une discussion avec celui qui avait côtoyé son père. Deeks ne put d'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène, il était heureux de voir Kensi parler de son père d'une façon si sereine. Il sortit alors dans le petit jardin et vint s'asseoir sur la balancelle où il fut rejoint par sa mère.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui et toi maman ?

\- Parfaitement, alors tu penses quoi de Robert ?

\- Il a l'air d'être un type bien. Répondit il simplement.

\- Mais ? Et ne dis pas rien! Je vois bien que quelque chose de tracasse.

\- J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal comme...

\- Comme ton père... Marty! Ce n'est pas ton père! Personne n'est comme ton père!

\- Je sais. Kensi me l'a dit. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

\- J'aime vraiment cette fille, tache de ne pas la laisser filer!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'aime aussi. Sourit il.

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Robert, il ne me fera pas de mal. Et si c'était le cas je sais que tu es là pour veiller sur moi. Sourit elle.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Merci de lui laisser une chance

Deeks sourit à sa mère il était content de la voir ainsi heureuse. Roberta passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils, lui faisant une accolade, elle était soulagé que son fils accepte l'homme qui partagé maintenant sa vie, et également que ce dernier s'entende aussi bien avec celle qui, elle l'espère, deviendra un jour sa belle fille.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Robert? ( Je me suis tapé un délire seule ^^) qu'il est connu le père de Kensi? ( le fait qu'elle l'ai évoqué dans l'épisode m'a donné l'idée)**_

 _ **Deeks et sa mère?**_

 _ **On se retrouve vite pour le dernier os de ce recueil et donc le final de cette magnifique saison !**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	24. Episode 24

**Guest : Merci beaucoup. Ah oui je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail ^^ On va dire que Kensi lui a confisqué. Merci pour cet éclairement, effectivement 2 romances seraient surement trop éloigné de la base de la série.**

 _ **Et voilà c'était le dernier épisode !**_

 _ **Encore une fois un super épisode qui conclu bien cette saison, même si je pensais qu'après une saison comme ça, on aurait le droit à un super cliffenger, pleins de suspense et de stress mais bon je ne suis pas mécontente d'une fin en légèreté. (Mais min côté sadique aurait bien vu qu'un de l'équipe soit blessé). Et sinon on a pas reparlé de la taupe...**_

 _ **Alors alors alors, je sais pas par où commencé.**_

 _ **Bon déjà ils s'en sorte bien pour une prise d'otage, 1 mort et 1 blessé et tous les méchants tué ou arrêté !**_

 _ **Hetty/ Granger : Ils étaient pas très confiants, mais ils ont quand même bien aidé l'équipe pour le coup. Hetty m'a bien fait rire quand elle à dis : je simulerais une attaque, je la vois bien faire en plus.**_

 _ **Le Neric ; qui à comme toujours assuré ! La scène finale ! OMG j'ai tellement ri avec « vous voulez en mettre dans vos céréales ? Il en serait capable » et la tache de confiture, mais oui on te croit x)**_

 _ **Le Densi : toujours aussi attachant ! Leur dernière scène est épique XD Et le baiser volé trop mignon. Deeks qui parle de l'école militaire et la réplique de Sam, excellent mais j'avoue que je ne le verrais pas en école militaire. Kensi qui prend la place d'Amy, comme le dit si bien Deeks c'est contagieux être courageux et stupide. Le combat Kensi/ gars qui prend en otage : toujours aussi badass (Question : est ce que c'était Daniela qui faisait cette scène ? A la in on aperçoit son ventre ^^) Mais vu la scène on aurait put avoir le droit à une Kensi blessé.**_

 _ **Callen : Toujours prêt à aider son partenaire ! J'ai adoré quand il laisse Sam se battre avec Tahir ! Je l'ai trouvé assez sage dans cet épisode : quand il tente de raisonné Sam, de le convaincre de prévenir Michelle. Mais ces échanges avec Sam son toujours aussi drôle.**_

 _ **Hanna boys ! Et bha il est impressionnant le petit (grand) Aiden ! Digne de son papa ! Très courageux (et stupide) il n'hésite pas à se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Son père aussi par la suite ! Laisser sa fenêtre ouverte ! Très bien anticiper, il avait tout prévu.**_

 _ **Le combat final entre Sam et Tahir ! Sam aurait pu le tué mais il se ravise face à son fils ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette scène !**_

 _ **Enfin voilà c'était un super épisode ! Une très bonne conclusion pour cette saison !**_

 _ **Alors pour ce dernier OS je me suis dis, pourquoi pas faire une petite scène avec tous les personnages, histoire de conclure la saison et ce recueil avec tout le monde.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **7X24**

Les agents de terrains accompagné d'Aiden sortir du petit avion qu'ils les avaient ramené à Los Angeles, ils furent accueillit par une Michelle plutôt énervé de ne pas avoir été avertie des mésaventure de son fils. Après avoir séré fort don fils dans ses bras et engueulé son mari elle remercia le reste de l'équipe pour avoir ramené les deux hommes de sa vie en un seul morceau.

Après ces retrouvailles, l'équipe dut retourner à l'ops pour faire leur rapport, Michelle ramena alors Aiden chez eux.

Une fois les rapport rédigé, Hetty proposa à toute l'équipe, Granger compris d'allez boire un verre pour fêter cette enquête bouclé.

\- Ca va Michelle était assez posé. Commenta Callen

\- Oui, par ce que vous étiez là ! J'ai pas finis d'en entendre parlé !

\- Toi tu vas dormir sur le canapé ce soir ! Taquina Deeks.

La réflexion du surfeur lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sam ce qui fit bien rire le reste de l'équipe.

\- Le principal est que cette affaire ce soit bien terminé. Repris Granger

\- Oui même si certains on pris des risques inutiles. Renchérit Deeks en lançant un regard appuyé à sa petite amie.

\- Je voudrais vous remercier encore de m'avoir aidé à protéger ma famille. Repris Sam avec sérieux.

\- C'est normal on est une équipe. Sourit Kensi

\- Je dirais même une famille, et votre famille et notre famille Mr Hanna. Déclara Hetty d'une voix sage.

Tout le monde trinqua aux belles paroles de la patronne. Même si ils le savaient déjà qu'ils étaient plus qu'une équipe cette enquête avait encore était une preuve qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour se protéger les un des autres.

On peut dire que cette année avait était particulièrement mouvementée, entre l'arrestation de Deeks, l'emménagement de Deeks et Kensi ensemble, la rencontre de Kensi avec sa belle mère, le retour de Jack, la découverte du prénom de Callen, sa rupture avec Joëlle, son rapprochement avec Anna, l'affaire avec les Coréen et la fille, encore caché, de Granger, la couverture de Nate et maintenant l'arrestation d'un ennemi de Sam. Mais ils savaient tous que bien des surprises les attendaient encore, bonne ou mauvaise, et qu'avec cette taupe qui courrait encore ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes.

Mais en attendant ce soir ils souhaitaient profiter d'une soirée de détente, pour décompresser et profiter les uns des autres autrement qu'au travail. Ils décidèrent alors. de faire un petit jeu pour savoir qui payera la prochaine tournée, étant dans un bar Karaoké, chacun chantera à son tour et celui qui récoltera le moins d'applaudissement sera le perdant. Même Granger joua le jeu, et le directeur adjoint se débrouilla plutôt bien, il fut celui qui le plus d'applaudissement après Sam qui épater tout le monde en interprétant un morceau de Rap tel un professionnel.

\- Et bha Sam tu nous as caché tes talents ! S'exclama Nell sous les applaudissements de toute l'équipe.

\- Oui c'était impressionnant ! Renchérit Eric.

\- Il reste qui ? Demanda Callen.

\- Hetty ! Cherche pas c'est toi qui va payer, personne pourra faire pire que toi. Taquina le surfeur

\- Tu sais que c'est juste par ce que tu as une belle gueule que les filles ont applaudis ? Renchéris le chef d'équipe faussement vexé

\- Outch Touché. Rigola Kensi

\- Vous savez quoi jeune gens, je me retire de la compétition, la prochaine est pour moi. Déclara la directrice de l'OPS en se dirigeant vers le bar.

\- Je suis sure qu'elle la fait exprès, pour payer sa tournée. S'exclama Nell

\- Oui, Hetty qui renonce c'est louche. Renchérit Kensi

\- Elle ne voulait pas nous humilier surement ! Continua Callen

\- Oui je suis sur que dans une autre vie elle à était chanteuse d'opéra ou un truc du genre. Rigola Sam

\- Oui, enfin elle n'est pas assez imposante pour ça. Répondit Deeks

\- Oui enfin malgré sa petite taille elle fait quand même flippé. Répliqua Eric.

\- Alors comme ça je ne suis pas assez imposante Mr Deeks ? Répondit la voix d'Hetty qui venait de surgir aux côtés de l'agent de liaison le faisant sursauté.

\- Oui, non enfin. Vous êtes petite mais... Heu... S'embrouilla le lieutenant

\- Deeks... Tais toi. Glissa Kensi.

\- Oui je vais me taire c'est mieux.

\- Oui Mr Deeks c'est plus sage. Sourit Hetty.

L'équipe qui c'était tu et observé la scène finit par éclater de rire devant l'air penaud de l'agent de liaison.

\- Donc Hetty qu'avez vous pris ? Demanda Granger, changeant de sujet.

\- J'ai pris une bouteille de Whisky écossais. Un des meilleures. Dit elle en présentant la bouteille et en commençant à servir tous les agents.

Une fois tout le monde servit, ils trinquèrent de nouveau avant de boire, et de pour la plus part grimacé face au goût iodé du breuvage. Seul Hetty semble vraiment l'apprécier.

\- Ah, celui là c'est un bon cru.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Pas super long, mais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce dernier OS.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plut ! Dites moi tout !**_

 _ **Juu'**_


	25. Remeriments

Petit message pour vous dire un grand merci à tous ! Merci pour les reviews, les follow et les ajouts en favoris ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu tout au long de ce recueil.

Je ne pense pas le refaire pour la prochaine saison, manque de temps, mais je continuerais surement à écrire et à posté, je ferais peut être un pour la saison 8 mais cette fois ça sera plus des OS par ci par là sans vraiment de lien avec les épisodes, et pas forcément dans l'ordre.

Petit question : quel a été votre OS préféré ? Et votre épisode ? (Je ne sais pas quoi choisir pour l'épisode!)

Sinon pour revenir sur cette saison ! Quelle saison ! C'est ma préféré je pense ! On a eu beaucoup d'avancé pour les différents personnages je trouve même si comme souvent j'aurais aimé plus ^^Mais bon dans l'ensemble j'ai aimé tous les épisodes et même ceux qui étaient moins intéressants était quand même bien ! Même si j'aurais préféré un fin plus explosive et ok je l'avoue j'aurais bien aimé voir Kensi blessé à la fin histoire d'avoir un cliffenger sur elle, mais je suis contente que tout le monde aille bien !

J'ai hâte de voir la saison 8, voir comment la grossesse de Daniela va être intégré (ou contourné) dans la série ! J'ai aussi hâte de conclure l'affaire de a taupe et bien sure de voir comment évolue tous les personnages !

Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour la nouvelle saison ou de nouveau OS/ship et peut être la suite de ma fic (il serait temps.)

Bye

Juu 3


End file.
